Training Day
by T-Rock14
Summary: When Roman and the Freedom Fighters get a chance to train with G.U.N, they all know things are gonna get hairy. But things for Roman get even hairier when he suddenly meets the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1: An Opportunity

**Chapter 1: An Opportunity**

 _ **Sky Patrol, 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3238, 9:30 am**_

Roman's eyes found themselves forced to open as he heard his alarm clock buzzing aggressively nearby. Letting out a groan, Roman rolled over and swatted lazily at the clock, hoping to shut it up so he could get a last little shred of sleep. But alas, it was not to be, as the alarm clock continued to buzz, as if an angry bee was flying over him shouting at the top of his voice: 'WAKE UP!' Grunting in frustration, Roman swatted at the clock once more, then finally losing patience and slamming his fist onto the clock, at last silencing it. Then he rolled back and closed his eyes again, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep before he was forced from his sanctuary. After about fifteen minutes, he heard a knock on the door. Throwing off the covers and muttering the darkest oaths he knew, Roman opened the door to reveal a face he knew all too well: Sally.

"Roman, what exactly did I tell you about getting up when your alarm clock goes off?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow. As usual, she looked absolutely stunning, wearing her usual ensemble of her blue vest jacket, although right now, it was open when usually, it was closed, a black crop top that exposed her curvaceous figure, some black shorts with white trimming, and her signature blue boots. Her blue eyes sparkled.

Roman checked the day. "Sally, it's Saturday. Can't a dude get a little bit of extra sleep at the weekend?"

"Not if that 'dude' is you." Sally said. She also didn't appear fazed that Roman was topless, which usually made her blush whenever she accidentally caught him as such. Maybe she was hiding it. "Not to mention, we have something important today, so I suggest you get up."

Roman wiped some sleep from his eyes and said: "Just let me take a shower. I'll be in the common room in a minute or two. Tails up yet?"

"As usual, yes. Which is more than you or your master can say." Sally said as she walked off, giving Roman a good view of her derriere.

Roman nodded appreciatively before heading to the bathroom, undressing and turning on the water, stepping into the shower as he let out a sigh. Showering always relaxed him. After washing and all, Roman shut off the water and stepped out, making sure not to slip on something, as had become a habit of his. After this, he looked in the mirror. _Hard to believe it's only been two months,_ Roman thought. It had only seemed like yesterday that his own troops had raised their guns on him and everything Roman had known had been turned upside down, with what had once been the Republic now having turned into the Galactic Empire, ruled by the Sith; one being Darth Sidious, the other being Sidious' brand new attack dog: Darth Vader. Turning away from the mirror, and returning to his room, Roman threw on some clothes, namely his favourite outfit: Said outfit consisting of a black zip-up leather vest jacket similar to Sally's but worn open, a black sleeveless shirt, and black spacer pants, picking up his lightsaber as well and attaching it to his belt. Once he was satisfied with the look, he stepped out of his room and headed on into the meeting room of the Sky Patrol.

* * *

 _ **Sky Patrol Meeting Room, 10:00 am**_

The moment Roman walked into view, he saw a familiar twin-tailed fox walk over. "Morning, Tails."

"Morning to you too, Rome. Or should I say, good morning sleepyhead?" Tails asked, drawing a few laughs from the Freedom Fighters present, those being Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie. Tails was currently wearing a button up shirt over what looked to be a white vest, both of which were tucked neatly into his jeans.

Roman rolled his eyes but clapped Tails on the shoulder. "Ha-ha, Tails. You do realise this means I'll be training you extra hard today as payback, right?"

"Not if what I have planned is going ahead." Sally said.

"Speaking of that, what exactly is it?" Roman asked curiously.

"I'll tell everyone when they've all woken up." Sally replied. "Speaking of which, would you be so kind as to wake up Roth? He's always had trouble getting up when we need him."

Roman shrugged. "Not the first time I've had to get him up." Turning, Roman stopped and motioned to Tails. "Want to come with?"

Tails instantly shook his head. "No. The last time I helped you wake him up, he got even with me by waking me real early the next day in a prank involving my balls and a baseball bat."

"Well," Roman said, "how about we prank him back? With the same prank?"

Tails smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." At this, the two friends turned on their heels and headed off to put their prank into action.

Sally looked at Sonic, who looked at Bunnie. The three said nothing, merely shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Roth's room…**_

Steadily, Roman opened the door to Roth's room as silently as he could, stepping into his former master's inner sanctum. Looking around cautiously, once he had ascertained that Roth was still asleep, he motioned for Tails to enter the room.

Tails complied, baseball bat in hand. Stepping forward, he noted the position Roth was in: Roth was lying slightly on his back and slightly on his side, the duvet covering nothing but his legs, wearing a shirt and boxer shorts. Other than that, to say the least, his position was… vulnerable, mostly due to the fact his legs were wide apart, leaving a painfully clear shot at his genitals. Tails looked at Roman, who nodded, flashing the a-ok sign to him. Tails allowed himself a triumphant grin, raised the bat ready for the swing, and swung.

The bat hit Roth's groin with a crack so audible, Roman grimaced a little and his hands instinctively went to his groin.

With Roth, it was a different story. His eyes snapped open, and he rolled to the floor as a loud groan escaped him. "Fuck… You bastards hit me in th' balls with a baseball bat." Roth moaned.

Tails squatted next to Roth and said: "Next time, don't wake me up by using my balls as a batting tee. Otherwise, you'll get a similar thing done to you."

Roman squatted next to Roth too, saying: "Payback's a bitch, Roth. And this morning, Payback's mine and Tails' bitch. You hear me?"

Another loud groan escaped Roth as he grunted. "Jus' get the fuck out of here. I'll be out in a moment. Once I regain feeling in me testicular region."

Roman and Tails laughed and shared a fist bump before turning and walking away.

* * *

 _ **Back at the meeting room…**_

"I'll assume due to your mischievous grins that you managed to pull the prank off?" Sally asked as she noticed Roman and Tails re-enter the room.

Roman nodded as he looked around. The meeting room had filled up some more, as more of the Freedom Fighters had gotten out of bed. The fighters in question were Amy Rose, who right now was chatting to Bunnie, Rotor, who was tinkering away at something, to which Roman thought: _As usual._ Looking around further, he saw the unmistakeable mass of the Freedom Fighters' largest member: Big the Cat. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over, and as best he could, tapped the near seven foot cat on the shoulder. "Yo, Big."

"Huh?" Big asked vacantly as he turned to see Roman. "Oh. Good morning, Roman."

"Morning." Roman said. "Everything alright?"

Big nodded before his attention was diverted by none other than Froggy.

Roman rolled his eyes. Quite frankly, he did like Big, but found himself irritated by the fact that Big was quite dim-witted. Turning, he walked over to where he usually sat, which was next to Tails.

Not too long later, Roth walked in, dressed in his usual Jedi attire, complete with some additions of clone armour. "Morning all." Roth announced as he entered the room, throwing Roman and Tails a glare as he did.

Roman and Tails both responded with triumphant grins, again, sharing a fist bump.

Sally noticed this and rolled her eyes, drawing Sonic's attention, and gesturing towards Roman and Tails. "I swear, one of these days, we'll have Rome and Tails pranking my dad at some point."

"Now that, I would pay money to see." Sonic chortled.

Sally again rolled her eyes, smiling at the same time, just as Antoine, who had appointed himself the Freedom Fighters' cook, headed in with several plates of pancakes, which he handed to various Freedom Fighters.

"Breakfast eez served." Antoine said triumphantly in his trademark French accent.

The moment he received his share, Roman looked around for the maple syrup, noticing that Tails was reaching for it. Smiling, Roman said: "How about you try and use the Force to get the syrup?"

Tails nodded and closed his eyes, holding his hand out at the syrup as the rest of the Freedom Fighters watched with interest. At first, all the syrup did was shake slightly before it soon rose into the air, slowly moving into Tails' hand.

Everyone clapped as Tails poured some syrup onto his pancakes, with Sonic ruffling Tails' bangs.

"Nice job, little bro. Guess your training is paying off." Sonic said.

Tails shrugged. "I am a fast learner, in case you hadn't noticed." The young vulpine replied as he passed the syrup onto Roman.

Roman smiled. He and Roth had spent the past two months training Tails in the ways of the Force, preparing Tails as he readied himself to start legitimately training as a Jedi Knight. As Roman though on this, he poured some syrup onto his pancakes before beginning to eat, swallowing his mouthful and said: "Tastes great as usual, Antoine. Compliments to the chef!"

Antoine shrugged. "I do my best."

"You shush." Bunnie said. "You're the best cook this side of Mobius."

"Aside from Amy here." Roman remarked as he gestured with his thumb at Amy, who blushed a little. "Or Cream's mother from what I've heard, as unfortunately, due to her hatred of me, I have never partaken of any of her deliciously baked goods." He then made a comedic disappointed face, making a few on the table laugh.

Sally smiled as she watched this. Roman was of course referring to Vanilla, the mother of one of the Freedom Fighter's youngest members, Cream. She was a very uptight woman, which had of course, led to her being one of Roman's favourite prank targets, which had led to her developing a dislike of Roman, as she never saw the funny side to one of his pranks. Nevertheless, Roman had sworn an oath that until she found one of his pranks on her funny, he would keep pranking her. As she thought this, her plate arrived, and she began eating, as did everybody.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Roman wolfed down the last few bits of his pancakes before getting right down to business. "So Sally, you said when you woke me up we had something important to do today. What is it exactly?"

Sally nodded and rose from her chair, provoking everyone's attention. "Okay, listen up. Today, we've been given an opportunity to learn some new techniques from a very specific source." Turning to Sonic, Sally said, and you can thank Shadow for the chance to do this."

"Fair enough." Sonic said.

"So, what exactly is this 'opportunity'?" Roman asked bluntly.

"A chance to train with G.U.N for a few days." Sally declared. "We'll be staying at a top secret facility while we learn some of their techniques for clearing buildings filled with hostiles, some of their tactics, and all round, just learning how to use some of their weapons. We'll be in simulated environments, and all that good stuff."

Roman blinked. G.U.N was one of the best military forces on Mobius. Their training was second to none. To have an opportunity to train with them was like giving a kid the chance to get as much candy as he wanted for free. "Damn." Roman said. "That's something."

"Too right." Tails said.

"Anyway, who's training us?" Roman inquired.

"G.U.N's best agents: Shadow, Rouge, and someone called Ashley the Cat." Sally replied.

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Shadow and Rouge, I'm familiar with. This Ashley the Cat, I have no fucking idea who he or she is."

"Neither do any of us, so, we're as much in the dark about this Ashley as you are." Amy replied.

"Thanks for telling me." Roman said sarcastically.

Clapping her hands, Sally said: "We're almost there anyway, so I suggest you all get ready. Got a long few days."

Roman shrugged as he got up. "Okay then. Let's get ready to train with G.U.N!" At this, he turned and sprinted off, letting out an elated: "Woo!"

Sally watched him go while shaking her head. "Wow."

* * *

 **Yo! T-Rock14 here with a brand new fanfiction! Didn't take me too long to write this up last night after I finished the fanfic before this one.**

 **(Little note: the baseball bat to the balls wake-up prank is a reference to the Dudesons. They did it to fellow Dudeson Jukka in order to get him back for pranking them most of the time on Season 1 Episode 2.)**

 **Anways, please leave your reviews, enjoy the fic, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet, Sort of

**Chapter 2: Meet and Greet, Sort of**

 _ **Sky Patrol Hangar,11:30 pm**_

The doors opened as the Freedom Fighters stepped through and Amy got off of her holoprojector, closing a call from Cream.

"Okay, Cream and Vanilla are already there. Just got confirmation from her." Amy informed everyone.

"Good to know. Any idea if we're meeting them for lunch? I feel the urge to prank Vanilla." Roman asked.

"Yes we are." Amy replied. "We're meeting them for lunch."

Roman smirked. "Vanilla's gonna regret that decision big time when I'm done with her."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Roman always said that. It was his way of saying: "I've got a prank in mind, and it's gonna be epic."

Roman rolled his shoulders before asking: "One thing: How the heck are we getting down there? I doubt the Sky Patrol's gonna fit on that dinky toy of a landing strip."

"Oh, believe me. In my experience, G.U.N has a history of surprising people." Tails said.

"Well, that's all well and dandy," Roman replied, "but it still doesn't answer my question: How the fuck are we getting down there?"

"There's your answer." Sally said pointedly, pointing at a VTOL aircraft headed their way.

"Oh, right." Roman said as laughter broke out among the Freedom Fighters.

The VTOL landed gracefully in the hangar, and the ramp lowered, allowing an aging man to walk down.

The man was middle aged in about his early-to-mid fifties, with lined but stern facial features, greying hair, and mismatched eyes, with one green, and the other brown. For his age, he was tall at about six-foot-five, but not as tall as Roth's six-foot-eight, instead standing on a height level between Roman and Roth. He was wearing a typical G.U.N Commander's uniform, grey of colour, and consisting of a red, blue and yellow sash, and ribbons of a similar colour.

Sally stepped forward and saluted the man, saying: Commander. We're honoured."

"The honour is all mine, Princess." The Commander replied as he saluted back.

Sally smiled before gesturing to Roman. "Commander Tower, meet Jedi Knight Roman the Fox, and his former master, Jedi Master Cain Roth."

Roth came forward first, saying: "Pleasure t' meet you."

"As it is for me to finally meet a Jedi, especially one with your reputation." Commander Tower replied. Turning now to Roman, Tower said: "Roman the Fox. Only Mobian to ever become a Jedi, and the youngest Jedi Knight of his generation."

Roman gave Tower a cocky smirk. "That's me." Roman said as he shook Tower's hand.

Tower turned away from Roman and looked at the Freedom Fighters, nodding. "Looks like everything's in order. Follow me." At this, he walked up into the VTOL.

Looking at his friends, Roman shrugged and obliged, followed by the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

 _ **Landing Area…**_

The VTOL sunk to the ground just as easily as it had done on the Sky Patrol.

"Well, that was quick." Roman said as he rose to his feet. The ramp lowered, and Roman took his first steps onto a G.U.N airfield. Looking around, the vulpine rogue Jedi whistled. "Damn."

"I can tell you there's plenty more where this bad boy came from." Sonic said. "I've been in G.U.N's main base, and this place ain't got nothing on the main base."

"Sonic raises a good point." Commander Tower. "Anyhow, Freedom Fighters, welcome to Base Omega Two-Zero: Our top secret training facility."

"Sweet." Roman said as he looked around.

"Doesn't look too different to the training facilities on Kamino." Roth remarked as he walked over. "Looks like if we had clones and we had to fight G.U.N, we'd have quite the field day."

"True." Tower said.

"But, I still have to ask: Does anyone here know about me and Roth being Jedi?" Roman questioned.

"No." Tower replied. "Only me. The meetings me and the Princess conducted were done in complete and utter secrecy. No-one but me and Shadow know about you being a Jedi. As for Rouge and Ashley, they should be able to figure things out."

"Speaking of Ashley, we haven't even heard of him or her. Care to clarify?" Roman asked.

"She's fast becoming one of our best agents. Only been here two years, and she already has a reputation. You'll all like her." Tower elaborated.

"As if we haven't heard that one before." Roman remarked to the others, leading to an outburst of chuckles.

Tower ignored the joke, as he often did, and said: "Besides, you must be hungry." Motioning to a nearby officer, Tower said: "Take them to the cafeteria." Turning to them, Tower said: "You'll find your friends already there."

Roman rubbed his hands together, muttering: "Better have grown eyes on the back of your head, Vanilla. 'Cause I'm back."

* * *

 _ **Omega Two-Zero Cafeteria…**_

"Now, where is that uptight bitch?" Roman asked no one in particular as his eyes scoured the surrounding area for any sign of his target.

"In answer to your question sir, your friends are over there." Said the G.U.N officer, pointing at a nearby table where they could see Cream sitting next to another rabbit.

This rabbit looked to be in her early-to-mid-twenties, with similar fur and appearance to Cream. Like Cream, she was wearing a dress, but a far different one, being a long light pinkish-purple dress with white trimming, over that being a burgundy vest with an orange ascot around her neck, white gloves with golf cufflinks, and low heeled burgundy shoes.

"Bingo." Roman said to himself, rubbing his hands together as he put together his plan. But to pull off the prank, he needed a different angle of attack. Turning to Sally, Roman whispered: "I've got the prank nailed. Just distract her long enough for me to get up behind her. Then you can all laugh." At this, Roman tip-toed off in a different direction.

Sally shook her head in disbelief as she headed over to the Freedom Fighters' designated table, smiling as she watched Cream and Vanilla greet Amy and the others. Walking over, she greeted Vanilla first. "Afternoon, Vanilla. Everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Vanilla said as she looked about. "Though I'm wondering where Roman is. I see his master, but I don't see him."

"He's gone to the toilet. Was nearly bursting on the way here." Sally lied, instead seeing Roman approaching out of the corner of her eye. "And no offence, but before he returned, Roman became a Jedi Knight. Youngest of his generation."

"So I've heard." Vanilla said. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

Sally nodded and sat down at the head of the table, with Sonic sitting to her right, and Tails, who reserved a space for Roman next to him, on her left, with Vanilla a few seats down on Sonic's side. Rolling her shoulders, Sally exhaled deeply.

"Everything alright, Sally dear?" Vanilla asked.

Sally nodded. "Yeah. Just had a wild day so far. First Tails pranks me and Sonic into waking up with one of those horns, then Roman and everyone else aside from Bunnie decided that because it's a Saturday, they want to sleep in, then once I got Roman up, he decides to wake Roth up by introducing a baseball bat to Roth's crotch as payback for Roth doing it to Tails. Additionally, Roth decides to clear the meeting room with one of his farts. I tell you, you do not want to be in the room when Roth lets rip."

"Yeah. Supposedly, Roth once cleared a Star Destroyer bridge with one of his farts, if Roman's stories are accurate." Tails added.

Vanilla made to respond, but was thwarted when Roman, who had successfully snuck up behind her, thrust his hand out, pushing her face into her food.

All the boys, as well as Sally, Amy, Bunnie and Cream, all burst out laughing as Roman lowered his head and said in Vanilla's ear:

"There's a lesson to be learnt from this: Never stop looking out for me, Vanilla." Roman said. Getting closer, he then shouted: "And you just learned that lesson the hard way!" Letting go of Vanilla, he sauntered to his seat, all while smirking as Vanilla, her face now covered in food, glared back at him. Sitting down, Roman high-fived Tails, Sonic, and the other dudes on the table before saying to Vanilla: "Miss me?"

"No." Vanilla said explosively, now glaring at Roman as if she were about to tear him limb by limb.

Roman shrugged. "Just asking, you know. Being polite. Thought you'd appreciate me being good mannered." Quickly turning to Tails, Roman whispered: "Not that I ever stopped being good mannered."

Tails chuckled at that. "I know."

Roman chuckled before looking around. "Say, where's the food?"

"It's a cafeteria, Rome. Basically a buffet." Tails said.

Roman rolled his eyes and said: "Fine." At this, he got up and headed for the buffet area. Turning, Roman asked: "Are you guys coming, or do I have to look like a total ass?"

Everyone without a plate got up and followed him, intent on getting something to eat.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

The table filled yet again as Roman and the other Freedom Fighters took their seats. Roman had chosen a bacon sandwich from the food on offer, with a side of fries and some water. Looking over at Vanilla, who looked as if she had cleaned up from Roman's prank earlier, he noticed she had a mug of coffee. Smiling as another prank began forming in his head, he nudged Tails, and gestured to Vanilla.

Tails nodded and reached out with the Force, reaching out with his hand as the coffee began lifting up steadily, until it was hovering over Vanilla's head. With a flick of his hand, he tipped the mug over, emptying its contents over Vanilla's head.

Everyone burst out laughing as Vanilla rounded on Roman "Will you stop that?!"

"What?" Roman said calmly. "I didn't do anything."

"Then how do you explain this?" Vanilla demanded as she gestured to her now coffee covered dress.

"That weren't me." Roman protested.

"Well, it was somebody." Vanilla declared. "And you're the only Jedi prankster in the room."

"How do you know if it wasn't Roth?" Roman suggested, gesturing to the now confused Jedi Master.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Vanilla said. "Roth is no prankster."

"Are you sure about that?" Roman asked. "Roth does do pranks from time to time."

"It's true." Roth replied, having caught on.

"Well, I would have seen him if he had been the one." Vanilla said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it wasn't me." Roman said. "Silver could be here for all we care."

Vanilla rolled her eyes and got back to her food.

Roman chuckled and bumped fists with Tails. "Why'd I not thought of that before?" Roman asked Tails as they began to eat.

* * *

 _ **An hour later, meeting area…**_

Roman stepped into the room just as the other Freedom Fighters were taking their seats.

"Wondering when you'd be here." Sally said as Roman sat next to her.

"Got a little side-tracked. Y'know, relieving myself and such."

"Like I needed to know that." Sally said sarcastically.

"It's the truth though." Roman said defensively.

Sally rolled her eyes when he said this. Roman was always hard to pin down with words. He was notorious for having a way with words in any case.

But all was forgotten as the door opened and two Mobians walked in.

Roman recognised them both immediately. The first was a tall anthropomorphic hedgehog that looked about Sonic's age, but looked a lot different. First of all, the hedgehog was coloured black, with red streaks of fur in his quills, which were spiked up as opposed to Sonic's slicked back quills. On his chest was a tuft of white fur covered mostly by the combat vest he was wearing, which was coloured black and was over a black sleeveless combat shirt. As well as this, he was wearing black combat trousers, and over his feet were some white and red shoes, which had what looked like hover engines on the soles. As with most Mobians, he wore white gloves, but with a golden ring surrounding them with red tongued cuffs. His eyes blazed as red as a Sith Lord. He certainly looked like one.

Sonic stood up from where he stood and walked over to the black hedgehog, his face a scowl. "Shadow." Sonic said, all sense of friendliness gone.

Shadow held Sonic's gaze for a few minutes before motioning for Sonic to return to his seat. "I haven't time for this." Shadow said dismissively.

Reluctantly, Sonic obliged, keeping his hostile gaze fixed on Shadow.

The other Mobian, a female bat stood aside from Shadow, eyeing the other occupants of the room, especially the males, as if they were test subjects she couldn't wait to dissect. Her fur was white in colour, with tan coloured skin and teal coloured eyes. For clothing, she wore a black chest high jumpsuit with a pink heart shaped plate that exposed a bit of cleavage, elbow-long white gloves with pink cuffs, high heeled white boots again with pink cuffs and heart tips. Strangely for a Mobian, she wore blue eyeshadow, and pink lipstick.

Roman stared at the woman with obvious distaste. _Rouge. Still out to seduce, I see._

Rouge saw Roman staring and gave a flirtatious wink.

Roman scoffed as he returned his attention to Shadow, who noticed Roman's gaze and faintly nodded in Roman's direction.

Roman returned the nod. He'd worked with Shadow sometimes during the time he was last on Mobius, before he became a Jedi Knight, and as a result, a mutual respect had formed between the two.

Once the chatter had died down, Shadow looked over the assembled people and said: "I've never been one for this sort of thing, so I'll make it short. The next few days will be among the most punishing you'll ever experience. For some, this will be easy." As he said this, he gestured to Roman. "And to some, it'll be extremely hard." While he said this, he gestured to Cream, which almost made Vanilla rise from her chair, had Roth not kept her down.

"I doubt Shadow would tolerate that, Vanilla." Roth warned the older rabbit.

Shadow made to continue, when the door opened, and a voice called out:

"Sorry I'm late. Had a meeting."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, including Roman, and his jaw unhinged itself from his skull and sank to the floor.

Standing in the doorway, a few metres from where he sat, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

* * *

Roman looked closely at the newcomer with eyes the size of watermelons. She was an anthropomorphic cat looking just about his age, with ash-grey fur, and sky blue eyes. Her figure was one that looked to be the stuff of dreams, with curves in all the right places, and legs that were toned, but showed no sign of muscle. For clothing, she was wearing a tight jet black jumpsuit that hugged her simply majestic body, that was zipped up so that it showed just the slightest hint of cleavage. Over that was a belt, from which hung a DL-18 Blaster Pistol. Over her feet were similarly tight black boots, the right of which had a deadly looking combat knife protruding from it. Over her hands were black fingerless gloves. In short, she was nothing short of beautiful.

"Ashley." Shadow said with a slight hint of contempt. "So glad of you to finally join us."

"Well, sor-ry. Not my fault I had a debriefing scheduled that clashed with this." Ashley said pointedly as she walked over.

Roman by now had snapped out of his amazed stupor and had now returned his attention to Shadow, though out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on Ashley, making a mental note to talk to her at a later time.

Shadow, after waiting for any more interruptions, continued: "Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, for the next few days, you will be staying at this base, learning some of our techniques, and some new skills. On top of that, we will be examining some of your techniques and tactics. While also critiquing some of them."

"No surprise there." Roman remarked softly.

Shadow looked over at Roman and blankly said: "I heard that."

Roman raised an eyebrow and asked: "Heard what?"

Following this, everyone in the room chuckled.

Shadow glared at Roman, a scowl forming. "Let me tell you something, Roman: One thing that won't survive around here for long is a sense of humour."

Roman scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see about that, posh spice." Following this, everyone chuckled some more.

Shadow glared at Roman some more before rolling his eyes and saying: "I'm leaving." At this, he turned and left.

"Oh come on!" Roman called out as he got up and followed. "You're gonna leave us here with the SLB?" As he said this, he motioned to Rouge.

Tails covered his mouth with his hands in order to hold in an outbreak of laughter. Only a select few knew what Roman meant when he called someone an SLB. And he had used it to describe Rouge. Not that he was too far off though.

"What does he mean by that?" Ashley asked, innocent of the knowledge.

"It means 'Slutty Little Bitch." Shadow said as he briefly re-entered the room before leaving again.

Rouge's jaw fell open as she turned to look at Roman as if he'd just decked her grandmother.

Roman shrugged as he sat down. "What's the matter? You certainly look the part."

Everyone exploded into laughter, including Ashley, who was laughing her head off while Rouge just glared at Roman as if she was about to kick him in the kyber-crystals.

Roman just stared back at her with a grin that looked like it was begging to be wiped off.

"I guess I'll be leaving as well, then." Rouge said as she walked out.

"Guess that leaves me here then." Ashley said. Walking up to where Shadow had until recently been standing, she said: "You already know who Shadow and Rouge are, but quite possibly not me. So, I'm Ashley the Cat, and I'll be helping train you. Along with Shadow and Rouge, even though they likely won't help Mr Joker over here." Ashley said as she gestured to Roman, gathering a few laughs, including from Roman.

After the laughter had died down, Ashley continued: "Anyway, I know all of your names, but I have no idea who is who." At this, she pointed to Sonic. "Except Sonic of course. Anyone should know Sonic."

Everyone in the room nodded agreement."

Ashley smiled before looking to Sally, saying: "I'd recognise you anywhere, Princess." As she said the last thing, she curtsied.

"No need for courtesy here, Ashley." Sally said gently.

Ashley smiled and continued introducing herself to everyone before finally actually locking eyes with Roman, who was currently talking to Tails. And when she did, her eyes became the size of a Chaos Emerald and her mouth slightly opened. She hadn't really looked at the young fox that had been joking around at Shadow and Rouge, but now she had, she felt like she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was undeniably good looking, with the only two things she found disconcerting was the fact that half his right ear was missing, and the long scar that ran across his right cheek. Other than that, he looked like the boy most girls her age dreamed of. Young, muscular, hot… Ashley stopped herself at that thought. _Did I just find myself thinking he was hot?_ Shaking her head to clear it. She hadn't even met him yet, and there was still the possibility he was taken. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not find her voice at first. Once she did, however, she tapped him on the shoulder with a gentle: "Hello?"

Roman turned, and found himself face-to-face with Ashley. And at that exact moment, reality faded.

* * *

The moment they locked eyes, everything else disappeared. Anything else seemed to no longer exist as they held one another's stares. All that remained was them. Nothing more.

It felt like an eternity before Ashley found the words she wished to say, and reality returned. "I… I never got your name."

Roman snapped out of his stupor as well, shaking his head before saying: "Yeah, yeah. Name's Roman. Roman the Fox."

Ashley considered the name for a moment before saying: "It's not a name I've heard before that's associated with the Freedom Fighters as I knew them. Are you new?"

Roman shook his head. "Far from it. Reason I don't have much on me is because I was the Freedom Fighters' Black Ops agent."

"Makes sense." Ashley said. "And despite your job, you still have a sense of humour."

Roman nodded. "Indeed I do. But when you're at war, you need to have something to keep you going. That's what got me through the Clone Wars." At that last statement he kicked himself. Roth had given him stern warning not to give any hint he was a Jedi.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Ashley inquired.

"I did." Roman replied. "Same capacity in which I helped the Freedom Fighters. A lot of undercover stuff."

Ashley nodded understanding. "And you still kept your sense of humour?"

"Yes." Roman replied. "Otherwise, I would be locked up in some nut-job asylum, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Ashley laughed. "Oh really?"

Roman felt an unfamiliar thrill crawl through his subconscious as he heard Ashley's laugh. It was a sound he found himself longing to hear again. "Yeah, really. War does that to you."

Ashley again nodded understanding. "Well, I hope to see you again tomorrow, Roman. Maybe we can get to know each other a bit more then." At this, Ashley walked over to Sally, and the two began talking.

Roman smiled as he watched Ashley before a firm hand found his shoulder, and he found himself facing Roth.

"I gave you a strict order to give no hint whatsoever that you were a Jedi, and what did you do? You go and reveal you fought in the Clone Wars."

Looking back over at Ashley, Roman looked back at Roth and said: "I don't get it. Why shouldn't we trust her? And besides, it's either we reveal it to her soon, or she finds out on her own. And that's an argument I'd rather avoid." As he said this, he found himself looking at Ashley again, watching her and Sally talk and laugh. As he looked at her, she turned and flashed him a smile that was contagious, and Roman found himself smiling as well.

Roth noted this and drew his attention, asking: "You like her, don't you?"

Roman found himself unable to answer, as he once again looked at Ashley. She looked so good with people, and on top of that, he couldn't help but think that whatever she did, she always looked good. Finally, he turned to Roth, and faintly nodded.

Roth frowned, as if this were what he expected. "Were the Jedi Order still around, I'd cuff you found the head and tell you to get over it. But…" Roth sighed. "Now that we're on the run, I suggest you go for it. She'd be lucky to have someone like you around."

Roman nodded. "Cool. I'll meditate on it when I get the chance."

"Good lad." Roth said as he lumbered away to speak to someone else.

Roman turned to face Ashley again, lingering in her presence a little more, breathing in her scent and memorising it for later. He noticed Tails beckoning to him, eager to finish their conversation. Roman nodded, took one last look at Ashley for now, and resumed conversation with Tails.

* * *

 **And there you have the next chapter, and Roman has met the girl of his dreams: Ashley. Her profile will be on my profile soon. I promise you that.**

 **Little note: the jokes Roman made with Shadow and Rouge are nods to the banter shared between Deadpool and two people from the Deadpool trailer. Watch it if you haven't already.**

 **Anyway, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: From Evil's Eyes

**Chapter 3: From Evil's Eyes**

 _ **Eggman's fortress, somewhere on Mobius…**_

Doctor Eggman sat placidly on his chair, his head leaning on his fist. Ever since his defeat at the hands of the Jedi several months ago, he'd been doing this every day. And he hated it. He hated being inactive, he hated having to wait. Normally, on a day like this, he'd be planning his next big play, attempting to take over the world. But since his defeat, he'd been… stagnant, to say the least. He hadn't been able to think of an effective plan to counteract the Jedi. He was well aware of the clones having turned on the Jedi. His mechanical servant Bokkun had seen to that, streaming the entire battle live from Castle Acorn. He drew pleasure from the fact that at least one of the Jedi had been killed, that being the red fox, the one named Roman. On top of that, Bokkun had returned reporting that the young human Jedi, the one by the name of Seth Kerran had left the planet. Which meant the only Jedi left was the old man: Roth.

Eggman's features underneath his immense moustache formed a ghost of a smile as an idea suddenly sprang forth. A Jedi all on his own would be hopeless against the combined might of the Egg-Army. But there was still the thought of Sonic, and the Freedom Fighters. No doubt they would have taken Roth into their ranks. Eggman's facial features became a snarl. The Freedom Fighters would prove a problem. They always had, and would most likely always would. Eggman fought down a flash of anger. Things just did not want to go his way. Nonetheless, he knew he had to try. Turning to his associates, Orbot and Cubot, he commanded: "Find me Bokkun. I'd like him to do some reconnaissance for me."

"Yes sir." Orbot and Cubot said as they trundled off.

As they did so, Orbot looked to Cubot, saying: "I do believe that the doctor is up to one of his hare-brained schemes again."

"Hare-brained? Vat does zat even mean?" Cubot asked randomly.

Orbot slapped himself on the dome he called his head. "Never mind, Cubot. Let's just go find Bokkun before the boss gets angry. Again."

"For once I agree. Or is it disagree? I can't decide." Cubot said as they continued on their way, in search of their fellow Egg-lackey.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere…**_

"Ah, there you are, Bokkun." Orbot said smoothly as he and Cubot came up to the diminutive robot.

"What do you want? Can't a robot have a lunch break?" Bokkun demanded.

"Unfortunately not." Orbot said. "Eggman has a mission for you. If you would like to come with us, he will give you your mission. Even if it is a little stupid."

"Oi! Are ye callin me stupid, yer sassenach swine?" Cubot demanded.

"Actually, I'm not." Orbot said. "And I doubt you even know what 'stupid' means."

"Yes I do!" Cubot protested, scratching his head. "It means… What does it mean?"

Orbot shook his head in disbelief. "In this case, you are stupid."

"Y'know what? How about we get back to the boss? If anyone's the idiots, it's the both of you." Bokkun declared as he flew off towards Eggman's control room.

Both Orbot and Cubot turned to where Bokkun had been to protest, but upon realising he was already headed to Eggman's control room, they looked at one another before heading in the same direction.

* * *

 _ **Back in Eggman's vicinity…**_

"Bokkun. So glad you could join us." Eggman said as Bokkun entered the room, in-between Orbot and Cubot.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard you had a job for me. What is it?" Bokkun asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that." Eggman asked. "I feel that now is the time to once again strike at the Freedom Fighters. But for once, I have no idea how. So I'd like you to do a little bit of reconnaissance for me. Find where the Freedom Fighters are. And when you do, report back to me. We will begin to formulate a plan then."

Bokkun saluted. "You got it, doctor. When do I start?"

"Well, _now_ would be nice." Eggman said.

Bokkun laughed a little, but upon realising Eggman was being serious, immediately flew out of the room and away from the fortress.

Once Bokkun was gone, Eggman wiped his bald head. "That's him out of my hair for now."

"If I may, sir, this plan is completely absurd." Orbot said. "We've failed with a full scale assault in the past, and-"

"Oh, shut up, will you, Orbot?" Eggman interrupted, backhanding Orbot square across the face. "If I'd wanted your opinion, I'd ask!" Once he had quiet, Eggman rubbed his head again. "If this plan is going to work, I need complete and utter compliance from both of you. _Without_ question. Am I understood?"

Orbot saluted, while Cubot just stood there vacantly staring into space.

Eggman noted the look of the latter and slapped the yellow robot upside the head. "I said, am I understood?"

"Um, yes sir! Um, what was I supposed to understand?" Cubot asked.

Eggman face-palmed himself. "Never mind. Just follow Orbot's lead, got it?"

Vacantly, Cubot saluted, though he remained staring into space.

Eggman rolled his eyes, saying: "Out of my sight, the both of you. Next thing I know, I'll be acting like Cubot, and I can't let that happen. At least, not until Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are destroyed."

Orbot and Cubot obeyed, and vacated the area, the doors closing behind them.

Eggman watched them leave, before returning to the seating position he had started to favour since his defeat at the hands of the Jedi. If this was to work, he had to plan for many different scenarios. He always had. Of course, he hated every second of it, but he knew that if he wanted to succeed, he had to do so. No matter how frustration inducing the process was. Not to mention boring. With this, and many other thoughts crawling about Eggman's demented mind, he started going about his work, preparing for the foul deeds he had yet to undertake.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. Writers block is a total b*tch. Had to do a lot of brainstorming in order to get this chapter written. Anyhow, Eggman is back to no good (as usual). The question is, what will he do?**

 **L** **et me know what you think in your reviews, and May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkwardness

**Chapter 4: Awkwardness**

 _ **Omega Two Zero: Running Circuit, Several Days Later, 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3238, 13:15 pm**_

Roman ran past the finish line and promptly collapsed in a heap, his chest rising and falling with speed that would make Sonic jealous. He'd just completed a challenge where he'd had to run 50 laps in half an hour.

"Cutting it a little close, but you managed to pull it off, Roman." Shadow said as he walked up. "Though I expected better from someone of your calibre."

Roman got to his feet, clearly miffed by Shadow's statement. "Not everybody's an 'Ultimate Lifeform' like you, Shadow. Although I wouldn't go so far as to call you ultimate. I've seen people more powerful than you."

"Uh-huh." Shadow said, apparently not caring at all as he returned his attention to the circuit.

Roman shook his head in disbelief as he turned away and headed for the showers. Sweat freely fell from his brow, and he felt like he'd just been stomped in the gut by General Grievous somewhere over five times. The sound of a familiar voice drew his attention, as his name was called.

"Roman!"

The vulpine Jedi turned to find his eyes resting on the breath taking bombshell that was Ashley the Cat walking towards him. As she did, Roman's eyes surveyed some of her features, such as her hips, which were swaying up and down as she walked towards him, and her feline tail, which swished behind her to and fro. Turning to face her completely, Roman folded his arms. "Afternoon, Ashley. You okay?"

"I've been better. Just got out of a dragging meeting concerning a mission Commander Tower wants me to go on after I've finished helping train you and the Freedom Fighters." Ashley replied as she stopped a few paces in front of him. "You look like you've seen better days."

"You try running 50 laps of that track in half an hour." Roman said. "My legs are turning to jelly right now."

"Oh, they got you to do that today?" Ashley inquired. "Ugh, I _hated_ that session. By the end of it, all I wanted to do was smash my drill sergeant in the face."

"Guess we can add that to the list of things we have in common." Roman said: "We both wanted to punch our drill sergeant in the face after doing the timed run."

Ashley giggled. She found herself beginning to rather like Roman, what with his charming personality and hard-not-to laugh at sense of humour. As a result, despite having only known each other for three days, she'd become good friends with Roman. But moreover, she was also beginning to like him in a rather particular way, often feeling a thrill crawl through her subconscious every time she heard him laugh. She had no idea what was making her feel this way about him, or whether he felt the same. Wetting her lips, Ashley said. "Anyhow, you'd best head to the showers. You smell worse than scummy water."

Roman shrugged. "Can't disagree. Although I've smelled worse."

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

"One of Roth's farts." Roman replied bluntly. "Trust me, you do not want to be in the area when he lets rip."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ashley said as she turned and headed over to the running track.

Roman smiled as he turned and headed in the direction he'd been headed beforehand, towards the showers.

* * *

 _ **In the showers, not too long later…**_

Roman let out a sigh of satisfaction as the hot water trickled all over him, reinvigorating him as a result. Slicking his head fur back with one hand, Roman's thoughts turned to Ashley, as they often did, either when he was showering, or when he was in bed about to sleep. Sighing once more, Roman rolled his shoulders and folded his arms. Nowadays, Ashley dominated his thoughts. He had no idea why. He admitted, she was beautiful. _No,_ Roman thought. _Beautiful's too soft a word to describe her. She's… She's gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous._ Realising what he was thinking, Roman shook the thoughts from his head. _Just what the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Roman thought. Every time he thought of Ashley, he would always think of how beautiful she looked, or smell her scent, or remember her laugh. Shaking his head again, Roman fought down a yell of frustration. _Why is she making me feel this way?_ Roman wondered as he grabbed his shampoo and rubbed it in before putting his head under the water, letting it all wash off. As the last few suds of his shampoo went down the drain, Roman slicked his head fur back once more. This was getting crazy. Turning off the water, Roman reached for his towel, and wrapped it around his waist. Once he did that, he headed out of the showers and dried himself off, throwing on his normal clothes before heading out and walking back towards the barracks he and the boys were calling their home.

* * *

 _ **The Barracks, 14:15 pm.**_

As Roman walked in, he found Tails sitting on his bed waiting for him. Cocking his head slightly, Roman asked: "Something wrong, Tails?"

The twin-tailed vulpine shook his head. "Nah. Just a bit concerned. What happened to my Jedi training?"

Roman frowned. Tails had been asking him this for most of the day. Deciding to answer, Roman said: "We can't practise the Force while we're here, Tails. We have no idea whether the Empire has planted spies on Mobius to search for us. I'm reducing the risk of us getting discovered by discontinuing your training. For now, until we get back on the Sky Patrol and out of here."

Tails nodded. "Okay."

Roman patted Tails on the shoulder and lay on his bed, exhaling through his nose.

Tails' eyes narrowed. "Something up, Roman?"

Roman shook his head. "Nope. Just thinking about today's activities, and what might follow."

"You're lying." Tails said, sensing the lie through the Force.

"How can you tell?" Roman asked.

"I haven't told you this, but Roth's been teaching me how to sense other people's thoughts while we've been here. Alone, of course." Tails replied. "And plus, I've seen that look you have on your face on the face of Sonic and Sally enough times to know what it means: You're in love, aren't you?"

"I think this training's making you loopy, Tails." Roman said. "I'm not in love."

"Bullshit." Tails said, surprising Roman with his use of profanity. "You're in love. You just don't know it."

Roman scowled and sat up, admitting: "Fine. You got me. I do like a girl. I'm… Just not sure whether I'm in love with her or not."

"Who is it?" Tails asked.

Roman lay back down, replying: "Ashley."

Tails' eyes widened. "You've got a thing for Ashley? Whoa. I knew you two were becoming good friends, but I never suspected you had feelings for her."

"That's all it is right now, Tails. Just feelings. Like a sort of thrill I feel whenever I hear her laugh, or smell her scent. She just make me feel more alive than I ever have been in my life. The thing is, I have no idea how or why." Roman said as he placed his hands behind her head.

Tails shrugged. "Well, there's only one explanation for that, Rome. You're in love with her."

Roman shook his head. "That can't be right. How can that be the case?"

"Well, I have no more explanations other than that, Rome." Tails replied, getting some blueprint paper and some pencils, and beginning to draw something, quite obviously some invention Tails was planning on building at some point in the future.

Roman smiled as he closed his eyes, having decided on a little nap to settle his mind before dinner, which was at five thirty in the evening.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening, 17:30 pm**_

Roman walked into the room and made to sit down, asking: "Anything I miss?"

"Non." Antoine said. "So far, zere 'as been nothing to report, Roman."

"Fair enough." Roman said as he rubbed Tails on the head while sitting down. "So where're the girls?"

"In their barracks getting ready. I heard Rouge really pushed them today." Rotor replied.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I did warn Amy not to pull that prank on Rouge she was planning."

"Well, good thing I took over from Rouge not long after, then." Came the unmistakeable voice of Ashley.

Roman turned the moment he heard Ashley's voice, sighting her near their table. The moment he did see her, his heart skipped Force-knows how many beats.

Ashley wasn't wearing her usual black jumpsuit, having instead settled for a white spaghetti-strapped tank top, a mid-thigh length skirt, and some brown high-heeled boots. Over her top, she wore a black leather jacket. Other than that, she remained her beautiful self.

Roman stared for a long time before shaking his head to clear it, saying: "Hi, Ashley."

"Evening, Roman." Ashley replied. "Mind if I sit here? There aren't many other spaces left, and all of them are tables where the other people sitting there are people I don't like."

Fighting down a surge of nerves, Roman replied: "Yeah… Sure."

"Thanks." Ashley said as she sat down next to him.

Roman turned to face Tails and made several cutting gestures at him.

Tails shook his head and pointed at her, making some gestures of encouragement.

Roman rolled his eyes and made a mental note to really punish Tails once he and Tails returned to training the latter as a Jedi. As he thought this, he felt a gentle hand tap his shoulder. Turning, Roman saw Ashley there.

"Hey." Ashley said gently.

"H-hey." Roman said shakily, not comfortable with Ashley this close. Eager to make conversation, he asked: "So, anyone on the other tables you particularly don't like?"

Ashley nodded, pointing to a large, muscular anthropomorphic tiger on a nearby table. "Him. He's always making advances on me, trying to cop a feel. It's disgusting. He also talks dirtier than anyone I've ever known. As a result, I've come to hate the fact I look this good."

"That's bullshit." Roman said without thinking. "You should be proud of your looks. I mean, with someone as beautiful as you are, there's bound to be some admirers." The moment he said that, he mentally kicked himself. _Way to go, Roman,_ He thought. _Now you've probably made an ass out of yourself in front of the girl you like._

Instead, Ashley looked surprised. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Reluctantly, Roman replied: "Yes. Is, that a problem?"

"No, it's just… I've never been called that before." Ashley confessed.

Roman blinked like he'd just been slapped. "You've never been called beautiful before? People must need their sight checked then."

Ashley laughed. "In that case, I guess you're right. Most just call me stuff like hot, sexy, a 'sweet piece of ass' is one I remember well. But… Never beautiful."

"Like I said, those people need their sight checked, or they need a dictionary to find other words to describe you. Because… I guaran-damn-tee that you'd fit all of the words used to describe beautiful things." Roman said, preparing to slap himself. _Real smooth, Rome, real smooth. Might as well be confessing how you damn feel._

Ashley merely smiled and said: "Thanks, Roman. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in my life."

"Well, I'm glad I could say that." Roman said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Getting up, Roman hurriedly headed for the restrooms.

Tails watched him go before doing the same. "Come to think of it, so do I." At this, Tails got to his feet, and followed Roman.

* * *

 _ **The restrooms…**_

Tails entered the rooms to find Roman head-butting one of the cubicle doors, shouting all forms of profanity:

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, FUCK,_ _ **FUCK!"**_ Roman shouted as he repeatedly head-butted the cubicle door.

"Whoa Rome, calm down." Tails said as he headed to one of the urinals.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Tails." Roman spat. "You're the guy I'm blaming for this. Had you not gone and told me I was in love with Ashley, what just happened out there wouldn't have happened."

"Rome, you're reading this the wrong way. Ashley clearly was loving what you said to her. You just weren't paying attention." Tails protested.

Roman rolled his eyes before punching the door, augmenting his punch via the Force so that it broke right through. Pulling his hand out, Roman stepped into the cubicle and sat down on the toilet, his hands in his lap. "What am I going to do, Tails?" Roman asked, the punch calming him down.

"I don't know." Tails replied. "You're the one in love with Ashley."

Roman sighed. "I… I guess I am in love with Ashley. Whenever she's around, I can't help but smile. And I wasn't lying to her when I said she was beautiful. She is."

Tails walked closer to his friend and said: "Then what's stopping you? Here you have a perfect opportunity to find love, but you're not allowing yourself to give in. What's the problem?"

"You should know why, Tails. I've had Jedi traditions drilled into my brain for much of my life. The rules of nonattachment. Not that I cared for those anyway. The Jedi Code. It's just… I can't help but find it hard to let go."

"Then find a way, Roman. You always have." Tails said encouragingly. "Keep talking to her. Build on the friendship you already have. Who knows? Maybe you'll be married to her in a few years."

"Talk about a big if." Roman replied. "How am I supposed to know she feels the same way?"

"That's something I can't tell you, Rome. But try what I suggested, at least." Tails said.

"Okay." Roman replied. At this, he got up, and headed out of the restrooms, with Tails following him suit.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Dining Table…**_

"What took you so long?" Ashley asked Roman and Tails as they both sat down.

"Sorry, Ashley. Had to take the meanest crap possible." Roman said apologetically.

"You know, we don't need to hear that filthy language, Roman." Vanilla said pointedly.

Roman looked at Vanilla. "Vanilla, do you want a repeat of the prank I pulled on you yesterday?"

Vanilla's face turned a deathly pale. The previous day, Roman had pinched her clothes whilst she was in the shower, and then flushed the toilet with the Force, making the shower water go cold. She'd proceeded to run all across the barracks nude, with Roman using the security cameras to film the whole thing. That morning, Roman had then broadcast the entire incident to the whole base. Knowing he wasn't lying, she shook her head.

"Exactly." Roman said.

Sally sighed. "Just what are we going to do with you Roman?" The princess asked.

"Nothing." Roman replied. "Just chill, and let it go." Immediately after, he looked to Cream, who had just opened her mouth, and said: "Don't. Even. Think about it."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

Roman sighed as he answered: "Cream has a habit of singing a song called 'Let It Go' every time I say those three words. It gets annoying after a while."

Immediately, Cream broke out singing: _"Let it go, let it go…"_

" _ **FUCK!"**_ Roman yelled as he covered his ears. "Somebody shut her up!"

"Call it payback, Roman." Vanilla said with a triumphant smile.

Every one of the girls save for Ashley burst out laughing at Roman's misfortune, and at Vanilla's little joke.

Looking up, Roman glared at Vanilla and the girls. "You are gonna so regret this. All of you are gonna regret this."

"Oh, are we now?" Bunnie said between laughs.

"Admit it, you have been asking for it for a while now." Amy said.

"It changes nothing." Roman replied. "You are all going to pay for this. I promise you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sally said as she returned to eating.

Taking his glare off of them, Roman returned to his food, eating it, while already planning his vengeance.

* * *

 **Looks like Vanilla finally got some sweet revenge on Roman for all the pranks he's pulled on her. But I'll tell you something: Never prank Roman the Fox, and not expect him to attempt payback.**

 **On another note, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Roman's Revenge

**Chapter 5: Roman's Revenge**

 _ **The next morning, 20th June 3238, 8:30 am**_

"WAKE UP! THE LOT OF YOU!"

Upon hearing this, Roman's eyes snapped awake. Within seconds, he was out of bed, already strapping on his equipment. Around him, the rest of the guys were doing the same. Discreetly, Roman hooked his lightsaber onto his belt, as he'd promised Roth that they'd spar the night before.

Speaking of Roth, the aged Jedi was also dressed and ready, his own lightsaber on his person, but hidden behind him. Across the room, their eyes met, and they both shared a nod, an affirmation that they were both in this together.

Once they were all dressed, they filed out of their rooms and headed to the main courtyard, where Shadow and Rouge were waiting. Strangely, there was no sign of Ashley. Turning to Shadow, Roman inquired: "Where's Ashley?"

"Don't know." Shadow answered bluntly. "And quite frankly, I don't care."

Roman rolled his eyes. Over the past few days the Freedom Fighters had been there, Shadow had been heavily dismissive of Ashley. Then again, Shadow was dismissive of everyone. The only people he truly respected were Roman himself, Rouge, and Commander Tower. Suddenly, he found himself nudged by Tails, who whispered:

"You think our little payback's been triggered yet?"

Roman smiled. After everyone had gone to bed, Roman and Tails had snuck into the girls' barracks to set a nasty surprise for them all when they woke up. "I don't think so. I think we'd know if the prank's been pulled."

"Still think you're both being stupid. We should of called it even when Cream sung 'Let it Go' to ye." Roth whispered. He was in on the prank as well, and didn't like the sound of it.

"Roth, you know it won't be even until I have gotten absolute revenge on Vanilla. And Cream for that matter. As much as I hate to have to do it." Roman replied.

Soon, everyone fell silent as Shadow began addressing them:

"Today, you will be trained in hand-to-hand combat. I'm aware the lot of you are trained in your own way, but just to enhance it, we will be training you in our own techniques."

"You know, that's the friendliest way you've said anything to us this whole time." Sonic pointed out.

"Don't get used to it, Faker." Shadow replied. "You'll get back to hating me soon enough."

"We already do." Roman said pointedly.

Shadow affixed his glare on Roman, who responded with a cocky smirk. Suddenly, an explosion that sounded like the largest fart possible came to everyone's ears.

Roman and Tails locked eyes before bursting out laughing, as the other boys joined him. Even Shadow cracked a smile, realising what Roman and Tails had done.

After the laughter had died down, a loud cry came from nearby:

 **"ROMAN!"**

Roman bowed before saying: "And thus, I take my leave." At this, he sprinted inside the base, just as the girls burst in, looking like a lynch mob, except that they didn't have torches, and they had no pitchforks or any weapons, but they certainly looked extremely angry.

"Where the fuck is Roman?" Sally demanded from Sonic.

"Uh, he went that way." Sonic answered, pointing in the direction Roman had run.

"On top of that, where's Tails?" Amy demanded, brandishing her hammer "He's obviously the one who designed that stink-bomb."

The boys were silent until Tails broke it, saying: "Oh, would you look at the time? Gotta go!" At this, Tails shot up into the air and flew away in the direction Roman had run off in, shouting: "Roman, wait up!"

Sally turned and kissed Sonic, saying: "Thanks for the help." At this, all the girls ran off after Roman and Tails.

* * *

 _ **Inside the base…**_

"Did you think they'd react the way they did when you planned this?" Tails asked.

"I considered it, but didn't give it much thought." Roman said as they hid around a corner.

"Well, guess we're gonna regret that, if we allow them to find us." Tails stated.

"No shit." Roman said. "So what do you say we split up? We'll be harder to find then."

"Fair enough." Tails said. "When?"

"Once we get through that corridor." Roman replied, pointing at the corridor to their immediate left.

"Cool." Tails said, just as they heard the girls clamouring behind them.

"And time to go." Roman said as they sprinted for the corridor, running through it, and finding themselves at a fork. Turning to Tails, Roman said: "I'll take that one, you take that one." Roman said, pointing to the corridor behind him as his designated corridor, and to the corridor behind Tails as Tails' corridor.

Tails nodded before they gripped one another's forearms in a Roman handshake, just as they heard Sally shout:

"There they are!"

Roman and Tails turned and said: "Now!" At this, they ran off, but down the opposite's corridor.

* * *

 _ **With Roman…**_

The vulpine Jedi bounded down the corridor like a man possessed, not stopping to look over his shoulder until he was certain he had made enough headway. Finally pausing, he looked over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief that he had lost them. Turning, he found himself nose-to-nose with Ashley. And promptly fell on his ass.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Ashley asked. She was wearing her usual tight black jumpsuit, accentuating her natural curves.

Jumping to his feet, Roman brushed himself off erratically. "N-No. Not at all."

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just fine." Roman said, looking over his shoulder.

"Is someone chasing you?" Ashley asked.

"There he is!"

Roman turned to see Vanilla behind him, Amy and Cream at her sides. Turning to face Ashley, he pointed behind him, saying: "Them. I'll explain later. For now, I gotta run!" At this, he sprinted past Ashley and bounded down the corridor.

Ashley watched him leave, putting two and two together and starting to laugh as Vanilla, Amy and Cream ran after him, shouting: "Run, Roman!" After this, she turned on her heel and walked away, still laughing. Roman's pranks, or the ones she knew of, had never ceased to make her laugh. But upon rounding a corner, Ashley sighed. Ever since Roman had complimented her the way he had, she had found herself getting rather light-headed around him, not to mention feeling a slight thrill every time she heard Roman laugh. Folding her arms, Ashley took a few steps. Just what was making her feel this way about Roman? Certainly, he was a joy to be around, friendly, not to mention mischievous, but right now, she was feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling inside just by thinking of Roman. Suddenly, it occurred to her: _Am I… in love with Roman?_ Ashley wondered. With this sole thought occupying her mind, Ashley headed towards the courtyard.

* * *

 _ **With Tails…**_

Rounding a corner, Tails let himself sink down to a sitting position, catching his breath. "Why'd I agree to help Roman?" Tails asked himself. "Now I've got Sally and Bunnie chasing me." Looking around the corner, he quickly looked away.

Sally and Bunnie were looking around for him just around the corner. "Where could he be?" Sally asked Bunnie.

"Beats me, Sally-girl." Bunnie asked. "Ah'm just thankful that it was us who chased after him and not Vanilla and the others. Things would've gotten worse for him. Luckily for him, we don't mind."

"You don't?" Tails asked, poking around the corner.

"Nope." Sally said as she walked over. "We're just mad at Roman for pranking all of us. It was just Vanilla and Cream that annoyed him. We were just laughing."

"Cool." Tails said. "So what say you I prank him for you guys?"

"Thank you." Sally said as they walked back to the courtyard.

* * *

 _ **Courtyard…**_

"So glad you three could finally join us." Shadow said as Sally, Tails and Bunnie entered.

"We were just having a discussion on how to revenge-prank Roman." Sally replied. As she said this, Roman sprinted into view, out of breath. "Speak of the devil." Sally muttered.

Roman looked behind him before standing next to Tails. "You got off easy, did you?"

Tails nodded. "Thankfully." Promptly, Tails lashed out with a backhand which caught Roman square in the crotch.

Letting out a pained and violated groan, Roman sank to his knees. "Motherfucker." Roman groaned.

Tails turned to Sally and Bunnie and bumped fists with both of them. "Told you I'd get him for you."

Roman forced himself to his feet just as Amy, Vanilla and Cream came through.

"Now, if everyone is finished, we can all have breakfast." Shadow declared. Upon this, a loud growl was heard. Upon closer inspection, it was found to be Roman's stomach.

Ashley, who had been silent until now, walked into view, joking: "Roman's stomach concurs with Shadow's statement."

At this, everyone save for Shadow burst out laughing.

Walking up to Ashley, Roman said: "And here I was thinking you didn't have your own sense of humour."

"Well, now you know." Ashley replied, smiling.

Roman steeled himself against Ashley's smile. It was so warm and friendly that he always melted at the sight of it. "Anyway, we'd better get some breakfast, 'cause this asshole won't shut up." Roman said, pointing to his stomach.

Ashley laughed as well before turning on her heel and walking away, giving Roman a good view of her rear-end.

Roman's eyes ballooned at the sight, imagining him squeezing her there, among other things. Rapidly however, he dispelled such thoughts from his mind before following Ashley. Little did anyone know, they were being watched.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere…**_

Bokkun turned off his recording camera and frowned. The doctor was not going to like this. On the camera, he had recorded footage proving Dr Eggman was wrong in assuming the Mobian Jedi Roman the Fox was dead at the hand of the clones, instead, being revealed as very much alive and well. But then there was that girl he was talking to. Could it be? Upon the idea entering his mind, a mischievous smile crossed Bokkun's face. He might yet salvage this. With this, he flew away, headed for Eggman's hideout.

* * *

 **Well, Bokkun certainly is good at noticing if two people are in love. I'm not including his crush on Cream because that is just bloody creepy. (Shuddering at the thought of it.)**

 **Moving on, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Eggman's Scheming Begins

**Chapter 6: Eggman's scheming begins**

 _ **Eggman's fortress, somewhere on Mobius…**_

"So, The Freedom Fighters are at a G.U.N base, hmm?" Eggman said to Bokkun as he sat there, as he did.

"Yes, Doctor." Bokkun replied.

Eggman looked at the details. "Omega Two-Zero. Sounds like a fair bet." Looking up at Bokkun, Eggman nodded. "Once again, you have proven to never fail me. Unlike some of my other creations." As he said this, he glared at Orbot and Cubot.

"Why's he looking at us that way?" Cubot asked Orbot.

"He's calling us failures." Orbot said to his dim-witted counterpart.

Eggman ignored them both and asked: "So, is there anything else that you have for me?"

Bokkun's nervousness rose. "Yes, Doctor. But you're not going to like this." At this, he gave Eggman the footage showing Roman.

Eggman watched through the footage, a vein beginning to show itself on his brow as his face reddened and his fists clenched. With on final enraged roar, Eggman crushed the monitor and tossed it across the room, directly at Orbot and Cubot. "Damn it!" Eggman snarled. "Damn those Jedi and their death-defying tricks! Oh, were it so I would wring that fox's life from him with my bare hands!" As he said this, his fists slammed onto his arm-rests.

"Um, coffee, sir? Orbot said with a placating manner.

"Screw coffee!" Eggman growled, rising from his chair. "I'm more concerned with the fact that Roman the Fox is still alive. Which means, he can once again put a spanner into my plans."

"Um, sir, you're forgetting Sonic." Orbot pointed out.

"Shut up!" Eggman shouted at Orbot. "If I'd wanted your opinion, I'd have asked!" Eggman shouted. But then his hand found his chin. "Though you have a point there. I'm thinking too much about the Jedi. I also need to remember Sonic as well. And the Freedom Fighters for that matter. Oh, well, we'll just stage a full scale assault and be done with it! That G.U.N base should be easy pickings, being a training base."

"How can you be so sure this will work after the last time?" Orbot asked.

"Shut up, you!" Eggman spat.

Bokkun thought now the best time to tell Eggman what was going on. "Um, Doctor…?"

"Yes?" Eggman said.

"There is something I suspect about Roman." Bokkun reported.

Eggman's eyebrow raised. "Do tell."

* * *

 **Apologies for the sheer shortness of the chapter. There is only so much my mind can do.**

 **On the other hand, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Physics

**Chapter 7: Physics**

 _ **Hand-to-hand training area, 9:45 am**_

The doors opened as Shadow, Rouge, Ashley, and the Freedom Fighters entered the area with the Freedom Fighters lining up.

Turning to them, Shadow said: "First, we will assess your abilities, before teaching you our techniques. When we begin, we will say your name, and you will take position. We will all take turns here until we're finished."

"Sounds easy enough." Sonic said.

"I wasn't finished." Shadow said. "The winners of those contests will be learning our hand-to-hand techniques. Those that lose… Can just head back to the barracks."

"Aren't you social?" Roman muttered.

Ashley, with her advanced hearing, heard Roman, and fought down a giggle.

Shadow appeared to have heard as well, but ignored it, saying: "Sonic! Roman! Take position!"

At this, Sonic and Roman looked at each other. Reluctantly, they obliged, taking position in the circle. Staring across the circle, they nodded.

"Begin!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic obliged, approaching Roman in a zig-zag pattern, hoping to catch him off guard with a spin-dash.

Seeing this coming, Roman ducked into a forward roll before turning and turning the tables with a dead-to-rights right hand to Sonic's jaw, knocking the cerulean speedster down.

Watching this, Sally grimaced at the sight of her boyfriend falling.

Tasting blood, Sonic spat it out before getting up to face Roman. The blow had dislodged one of Sonic's teeth, and temporarily dazed him. Rolling his shoulders, Sonic began to circle Roman, who did the same before charging. Sonic was ready for him though, and leapfrogged over Roman before backflipping, lashing out with his right foot and kicking Roman square in the face, staggering the vulpine Jedi.

Regaining his senses, Roman saw Sonic's next attack coming, and caught Sonic's punch, taking the Blue Blur's arm and twisting it behind his back, before letting go and wrapping Sonic in a headlock.

Sonic struggled a little before retaliating with a barrage of elbows to Roman's ribs, breaking free before drop-kicking Roman to the floor.

Rolling through, Roman rose to his feet, but not before he could defend himself from a spin-dash from Sonic that sent him into the wall behind him. Sinking into a sitting position, Roman rolled away from Sonic's next attack, which was a right hand that would have certainly broken Roman's nose, and blocked a high kick from Sonic that would have ended the fight had it met its target at the back of Roman's head. Dodging another punch, Roman spun and kicked Sonic square in the jaw, right where his right hand had started this fight.

Staggering away, dazed, Sonic shook his head to clear the cobwebs, just as he saw Roman's fist hurtling towards his face. Ducking, Sonic responded with another dropkick, quickly moving in as Roman rolled through and downing Roman with a roundhouse kick.

Falling to the floor, Roman got to one knee, as if he were kneeling before a king, before finally being defeated as Sonic took him down with a step-up knee to the face.

Everyone clapped as Sonic raised his arms in victory, helping up Roman, who was bleeding from the nose and mouth, as well as a small laceration on the forehead.

Shadow looked at Roman with a look. "And here I thought you were going to win."

"Sonic needs it more I believe. I've already got skills." Roman replied, saying so in a way that Shadow would grasp his meaning.

Shadow nodded understanding, before looking to Ashley. "See him to the medic to see his wounds treated, then bring him back here."

"Yes, Shadow." Ashley replied before taking Roman by the hand. "Come on. You took quite a few big hits there."

"No shit." Roman said as he was led away.

* * *

 _ **The medical bay…**_

"There. All done." Ashley said as Roman walked out of the area he had been in, scotch tape holding the cut on his head together. His nose had been reset in place, and the cut on his lower lip had been closed.

"You sound like a mother after she's just put a plaster on her kid's knee after he's got a cut there." Roman remarked.

Ashley smiled. "I guess I do."

Roman found himself smiling too. _Fuck, her smile's contagious!_ Roman thought to himself. Not that it was a bad thing. He liked seeing Ashley smile. _I guess being in love with a girl makes you do that._ Roman thought to himself. Gathering himself, Roman said: "Well, we'd better be headed back to the others."

Ashley nodded. "I agree." At this, the two turned and started walking towards the hand-to-hand combat training area.

As they did, they found themselves turning to face each other, but quickly looking away, before just looking at each other again, just as they entered the training area, where the sight of Tails facing off against Cream drew their attention, watching as Tails, with a regretful look on his face, used some of the hand-to-hand training Roman had given to him and locked on a cross-armbar on Cream, who held on for about ten seconds as she attempted to break the hold, but then tapped out.

"Just as I expected." Shadow said with so little emotion that it sent a chill up Roman's spine.

Letting go of Cream's arm, Tails got to his feet, helping up Cream. "Sorry about that." Tails said.

"No need to apologise, Tails." Cream said gently, while holding her arm. "You know I'm not necessarily the type for combat."

Tails nodded while saying: "Doesn't make me regret hurting you any less."

Cream nodded before re-joining her mother.

Tails sighed, just as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Sonic.

"Don't worry too much. Cream's too good-natured to hold a grudge." Sonic said to his Jedi in training friend.

The ten year old fox nodded. "Like I said, it doesn't make me regret hurting her any less."

"I don't like this as much as you do." Roman said as he walked up, Ashley by his side. "But it's the way Shadow works. Sue me."

"That's why I choose to work alongside normal G.U.N operatives." Ashley added. "Not Shadow." They were interrupted by Shadow barking:

"D'Coolette! Roth! Take position!"

At that, the heads of Roman, Sonic, Tails and Ashley whipped around to see a trembling Antoine take his position in the circle, followed by Roth, who scooted past Antoine and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, lad. I'll go easy on ye." Roth said before slapping Antoine on the back and taking position.

Roman watched this with a look on his face. "Roth's gonna destroy Antoine."

"Why's that?" Ashley asked.

"Look at Roth, and then look at Antoine. Who do you think is going to come out on top out of the two?"

Ashley looked between them, and then pointed at Roth.

"Exactly." Roman said, just before Shadow barked:

"Begin!"

* * *

Antoine wet his lips as he prepared to face Roth, who was looking at him like a predator would with wounded prey. Skittishly, Antoine took one step, then two more towards Roth, who remained where he stood, the same look on his face. Then, abandoning all finesse, Antoine charged.

Roth did nothing, merely waited for Antoine to come close before back-dropping Antoine right onto his back.

"Antoine!" Bunnie shouted at the sight.

Getting back to a vertical base, Antoine barely dodged a right hand from Roth before landing one of his own, followed by a left, and then with a series of punches and kicks to Roth's abdomen before ending with another right hand to the face.

All did nothing to faze Roth, save for that one right hand, and the imposing Jedi Master grabbed Antoine by the sides of his head, and threw him to the side.

Once again getting to his feet, Antoine responded with a dropkick to Roth's leg, causing the six-foot-eight Jedi to fall to one knee. Taking advantage, Antoine peppered Roth with rights and lefts, hoping to daze the sixty-two year old and land a knockout blow.

Roth took all he could before getting up, and locking his arms around Antoine, popping his hips, and throwing Antoine overhead.

"Fuck!" Roman said as he watched. "So now Roth's breaking out the suplexes? This ain't gonna go down well with Bunnie. I can tell you that much."

As this was happening, Roth had once again grabbed Antoine, this time from behind, doing the same, but with Antoine landing right on the back of his neck.

"That'll need an appointment with the chiropractor." Roman remarked, causing a few laughs to break out.

Antoine got to his feet, just as Roth prepared to suplex him again, but responded with an action he knew he'd regret: kicking Roth directly in the genitals.

Roth let out a groan of pain and violation as he sank to his knees, just as Antoine landed one more punch that knocked Roth off of his feet. Turning to the Freedom Fighters, Antoine pumped his fist in the air smiling, failing to notice Roth getting up behind him. He continued to celebrate until he noticed a rather nervous Bunnie pointing behind him. Suddenly growing nervous himself, Antoine turned to see Roth standing behind him, not looking rather happy. Gulping, Antoine went for a punch, but Roth ducked, lifted him up, and promptly slammed him into the floor so hard the concrete almost cracked.

Roman looked away from this, grimacing at it. "Ooh. He'll feel that in the morning."

* * *

Roth got up from Antoine and looked to Shadow, saying: "Guess he didn't account for the laws of physics. Strength and power equals _that."_ As he said this, he pointed at the prone Antoine, while laughter among the Freedom Fighters broke out, as Bunnie sprinted to her husband's side.

"Antoine! You alright?" Bunnie asked.

Antoine didn't respond, just lay there, dazed.

"Aye. That'll oft happen whenever someone of lesser mass goes against me." Roth said.

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" Bunnie asked the aged Jedi.

"Well, he hit me in the balls. Guess he's lucky I didn't hit him there." Roth said.

"Ah guess that ain't so bad." Bunnie said as she turned her attentions to her effectively flattened husband.

Roth turned away and walked over to Roman, saying: "Weren't too long ago I was doing that to you."

"Glad that part of my life's finally ended." Roman said with a smile.

"I'm guessing Roth trained you?" Ashley asked Roman.

Roman nodded. "I still have a few lingering aches from his slams."

Roth laughed before seeing Shadow calling up two more of the Freedom Fighters, those being Amy and Sally, and the three proceeded to start watching the show.

* * *

 **Physics, eh? What an ass it can be sometimes.**

 **On one note, I am terribly sorry for the delay in updating. Sixth Form can be a purebred pain in the ass-cheeks.**

 **On the other note, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: Eggman's Grand Plan

**Chapter 8: Eggman's Grand Plan**

 _ **Eggman's fortress…**_

"It is done." Eggman declared as he stepped away from the table on which he had drawn the blueprints of his latest invention, one that would be sure to deal with both ends of Eggman's problem spectrum: Sonic, and Roman. Fitted with metals designed to resist Sonic's abilities, and to withstand blows from a lightsaber, both of which, he had in supply. As well, his army stood ready and waiting, just awaiting the moment that Eggman gave the order to attack. Eggman allowed himself a triumphant smile. This plan was certain not to fail. To quote an old play he was fond of, he said to himself: "This will be the night, that either makes me, or fordoes me quite." And Eggman was certainly sure that it would be the former that happened. His machine, when completed, would not fall to Sonic or Roman, much less the Freedom Fighters or G.U.N. As a result, he would finally sweep the world of Mobius, and finally claim it as his own. As was his desire from the beginning. He had but enjoyed a few years with Mobius under his heel. But he wanted more. He wanted to rule the planet unto his dying days, watching as his slaves toiled to bring about the Eggman Empire. As he had long wished to do.

The sound of Bokkun approaching drew his attention, and the diminutive robot came into view. "What news?" Eggman demanded.

"No signs of battle preparation, Doctor." Bokkun said. "We have them unawares."

Eggman cackled as he said: "Just what I wanted to hear!" Clapping Bokkun on the shoulder. "With them unawares, victory is inevitable. As I have said, much unlike some of my other servants, you never fail me."

"I try not to." Bokkun added.

"Good." Eggman said. "Speaking of those two fools, where are they? Orbot, Cubot, get your polished derrieres over here!"

Instantly, the two robots came into view. "You summoned us, Doctor?"

Eggman took the blueprints from the table and handed it to them. "Take that to the scanner and begin construction. I expect it complete within the next three hours, for tonight, we make our attack."

"If I may sir, you may have forgotten one factor." Orbot said.

Turning to him, Eggman glared at Orbot. "And what might that be, Orbot? The fact that Sonic has defeated me every single time, that a Jedi's lightsaber can cut through any metal? If there is anything I have missed, which I sorely doubt, then please. Share it with us, so that I may seek to prevent it from becoming our undoing."

"The fact that Jedi can use the Force." Orbot pointed out.

Eggman's stare upon Orbot caused the red robot to back away slightly, fearing a reprisal. Instead, what happened was Eggman burst out laughing, the air filling with the sound of the nefarious Doctor's mirth. "That's your loophole in my plan? That? Just this so called 'Force' that the Jedi are known to wield?"

"That is correct, sir. If he sees fit to use it that way, your new toy may end up being smashed about as a result of telekinesis." Orbot replied.

Eggman responded with more laughter. "What you speak is nonsense. There is no way that a Jedi would be able to lift the weight that my new 'toy' as you term it, will weigh upon completion."

"I'm only saying. Unless you wish to fail as you have done numerous times in the past." Orbot replied.

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Like I said: Nonsense. Not even the Jedi can defy the laws of physics. It's simply not natural."

"Nothing the Jedi ever do is natural, I've heard." Bokkun said, injecting himself into the conversation.

"Not you too, Bokkun." Eggman said angrily.

Both Orbot and Bokkun made to add more, but Eggman raised a staying hand.

"Enough. We are attacking tomorrow, regardless of what happens. And I assure you, victory will be ours at last." Eggman declared. "Now take the design, and get to work!"

Orbot and Cubot reluctantly obliged, as Eggman turned to Bokkun. "Return to the G.U.N base the Freedom Fighters are at. I would have information about how the land lies around the area before we attack tomorrow."

"You got it, Doctor!" Bokkun said boldly as he flew away.

Eggman lay back and put his feet on his desk. Everything was coming to fruition. Now all he had left to do was reap the harvest, and take the fruits of his labours, including the deaths of the Freedom Fighters, and all who opposed him.

* * *

 **Question: Who thinks Eggman's statement about the Force is gonna come back and bite him on the rear end? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **Moving on, please do leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Interrupted

**Chapter 9: Interrupted**

 _ **Omega Two-Zero, the showers, 18:30 pm**_

"Man, today _sucked!"_ Sonic said as the water soothed his aches and pains.

"Well, what'd you expect? A lesson on how to pleasure yourself?" Roman asked, drawing a few laughs. "Dude, I've suffered these types of pain my entire career as a Jedi. Do you hear _me_ complaining?"

"To be honest Roman, you have the unfair advantage of having fought in the Clone Wars." Tails pointed out. "As has Roth."

"Tails 'as a point." Antoine added. "You and your former master 'ave both gone through zis pain and yet ignore it. We haven't suffered it as much, so we aren't as used to eet."

"This coming from the guy that got pancaked by Roth this morning." Roman said, bringing forth yet more laughter.

Antoine rolled his eyes as he continued showering.

Roman smiled as he showered, before he heard a voice say:

"You'd best not upset him. That hurt his pride a lot more than it did his body."

Roman to see his former master standing there as he showered. "Sorry, Roth. Just got a little overzealous there."

"No matter. Besides, we've still got the sparring to do." Roth said.

"Are you sure you should be doing that around here?" Rotor asked. "The noise could draw attention."

"Which is why we're doing it in a secluded location." Roman replied with a raised eyebrow. "Tails will be coming with us, as he can use the experience as a little taster for whatever lightsaber style he chooses to use."

"Sounds like a good idea." Sonic said. "Although I would still exercise caution. People are already suspicious of you two. It would only take one whisper to tell the Empire you're both alive. And that's a burden I'd rather not bear."

"We'll try and keep it down. But everyone here knows that a sparring session between me and Roth can get a little heated." Roman said.

"Well, hopefully you two can avoid that." Tails said. "I'll stand guard as well, just to make sure nobody discovers you're Jedi, along with me being one in training, which, I hope, will be resumed once this is done."

"It will, Tails." Roman said, clapping the twin-tailed kitsune on the back. "But for now, let's just shower and get ready for dinner."

"Right." Tails said as they continued to wash off the sweat they had lost, in order to look clean for later on tonight.

* * *

 _ **The Dining Area, 19:00pm**_

"I was wondering if you would even show up." Ashley said as she walked over to the boys as they entered.

"Oh, you know. A dude's got to look good in order to impress the ladies." Roman said, giving her a suave wink as he sat at the table.

Ashley watched him do so, feeling her heart flutter at that moment. Since earlier that day, Ashley had been thinking about the feelings she had for Roman, and pondering the possibility that she had fallen in love with him. Now that she had, she saw clearly now. She was in love with him. She looked on as an outbreak of laughter came to her ears, brought about by a remark Roman had just made. Her eyes suddenly met his, and she almost melted under Roman's warm friendly gaze, walking over and sitting next to him.

"I was wondering if you'd ever sit down." Roman said.

Ashley chuckled. "I was just gathering my thoughts. Since earlier today back when we were heading back to the training area from the medical bay, they've been rather muddled."

"Why's that?" Roman asked.

Ashley frowned. "I don't know. It's just… A lot's been on my mind since you and the Freedom Fighters came into my life."

Roman looked to Tails, who mouthed to him, saying:

 _She likes you. I can sense it._

Roman turned to Ashley again, inquiring: "Like what?"

Ashley shook her head. "I'd… rather not say right now." She lied.

Roman sensed the lie, but decided not to inquire further. He didn't want to push her if she was uncomfortable with telling him something. He'd always thought it to be better for someone to tell him something in their own time, rather than be forced to tell him while under duress. Turning to Tails, their eyes met, their eyes making conversation instead of them:

 _I think she does have feelings for me, she just doesn't want to admit them right now._ Roman's eyes said to Tails.

 _Be patient. Do you remember how long it took Sonic to admit his feelings for Sally?_ Tails replied.

 _All too clear._ Roman answered with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Roth watched this from where he sat, smiling and shaking his head. Roman and Tails had always had a habit of having what he termed 'eye-conversations', where the people involved would say what they wanted through their eyes, not their mouths. Reaching over, he tapped Roman on the shoulder, mouthing: _Don't forget about tonight._

Roman nodded, mouthing back: _I won't._

Roth nodded appreciatively before rising from his seat, declaring: "I wouldn't know about you lot, but I'm getting hungry. What say you we shut up our growling stomachs and stuff them with food. Aye?"

"Aye!" Everyone said as they got up, headed for the buffet area.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, 19:45pm**_

"Best dinner I've had since I got here. The other few days have been well, so-so." Roman said.

"What made them, so-so?" Ashley asked.

"The fact that I'm used to the cooking of the best chef this side of Mobius – Antoine D'Coolette." Roman said, gesturing towards the now bashful looking coyote.

"It ees nothing." Antoine replied modestly.

"Bullshit." Roman said. "Like Bunnie said the day we got here, you're the best cook this side of Mobius."

"You're forgetting the fact that I am also a rather good cook." Vanilla pointed out.

"I wouldn't know, as you have never offered me to partake of any of your deliciously baked goods, or you food." Roman countered as he leaned back in his chair.

"And that will not change – Unless you stop pranking me." Vanilla shot back.

"And I will not stop pranking you until you laugh at one of my pranks." Roman said. "I swore an oath on that shortly after the first."

"When exactly did you begin pranking Vanilla?" Ashley inquired.

"When I was twelve." Roman replied.

Ashley's eyes widened. "You've been going at it for that long?"

"Yep." Roman answered. "And it will continue, until she laughs."

"How can I laugh if I'm the one being pranked?" Vanilla asked.

Roman leaned towards her. "Because anybody with a sense of humour should." He remarked.

Everyone broke into a fit of the giggles after that comment, especially Ashley.

Vanilla looked as if Roman had just slapped her square in the face. "I do have a sense of humour!"

"Clearly not properly developed." Roman shot back.

Vanilla let out a groan of anger before taking Cream by the hand. "We're going back to the barracks. Much better than having to deal with you." At this, she and Cream rose from their seats and headed back to the barracks.

Roman noticed a G.U.N soldier in her immediate vicinity and with a flick of his hand, used the Force to trip the soldier up, dumping what would have been his dinner directly onto her, staining her attire. Watching closely, he saw Vanilla berate the soldier, slap him in the face, and then walk off. Once she had left the area, Roman looked to Roth, and the others, and promptly burst out laughing.

Once the laughter died down, Ashley got up. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I've got a report to finish on my latest mission. Commander Tower expects it on his desk at nine a.m. sharp tomorrow." At this, she got to her feet and walked off.

Roman watched her go, before being tapped on the shoulder by Tails.

"Go after her! You might not get another chance at this." Tails encouraged.

Roman nodded, got up and sprinted after Ashley, catching up to her just as she reached the door. "Ashley! You sure you should walk to your room alone?"

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Ashley asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It's not that, it's just that you never know, do you? Pretty girl walking alone, there are a few people here that might see them as a target for… You know." Roman said, his nerves rising.

"Are you offering to walk me to my quarters?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nervously nodding, Roman replied: "Y-yeah."

Ashley giggled. "Such a gentleman."

"Yeah. You can thank Antoine for that as well." Roman replied.

Ashley giggled again. "Well, lead the way."

Roman looked confused. "I have no idea where your quarters are, but, I'll do my best."

Ashley chuckled and said: "Follow my lead." At this, she walked off, with Roman following her closely.

* * *

 _ **Outside Ashley's quarters…**_

"Here we are." Ashley said as they came to the door into her quarters.

Roman took a look at the door, saying: "You certainly have five-star-accommodation."

Ashley smiled. "Plus a high-end apartment in Mobotropolis for when I have time off."

"Damn." Roman replied. "They must pay you a fuck ton to be able to afford that kind of stuff."

"They pay for it themselves." Ashley said.

"What?!" Roman said.

"Call it a perk of being one of G.U.N's best agents." Ashley said with a smirk.

Roman sighed. "I envy you. All we Freedom Fighters get is a bedroom and toilet. You probably have your own kitchen, a king sized bed, and all that stuff."

"Actually, it's the same as yours." Ashley said. "Except for the king-size bed." She folded her arms as she said: "Anyway, thanks for walking me back. I guess I like to have company walking with me to my quarters. You really can be a gentleman sometimes, can't you?"

"Well, when you mingle with some high class members of society as the Freedom Fighters do, you tend to learn that sort of etiquette fast." Roman replied. "Otherwise, you tend not to get invited to many dinner parties."

Ashley burst out laughing before saying: "Have I ever told you how funny you are sometimes?"

Roman smiled as he shrugged. "I do my best." Suddenly, he felt this strange feeling, as if some invisible rope was pulling him towards Ashley's face.

Ashley felt a similar thing, drawing her towards Roman. Her heart was like a sledgehammer against her ribs, pumping blood around her body faster than it ever had.

Roman's heart was doing something similar, a pneumatic drill hammering at his ribs. He knew the Jedi Code forbade this, but the Jedi Order was no more. Yet...

"I… I can't." Roman said, turning away.

A lump the size of a Chaos Emerald formed in Ashley's throat as she asked: "Why not?"

Roman took a deep breath. "I… may not have been telling you the entire truth about my role in the Clone Wars."

Tilting her head to one side, Ashley asked: "What do you mean?"

Roman took another deep breath. "This is gonna sound absolutely crazy, but I'm a-" Before he could continue, the sound of an explosion came to their ears, and the alarms started blaring.

Ashley's communicator sprang to life, Commander Tower's voice barking: "Ashley! Head back to the barracks and meet with the Freedom Fighters. Then report to me for your orders. We have a fight on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Eggman's returned." Tower replied gravely. "He's attacking the base as we speak."

As he heard those words, Roman swore under his breath. He'd had a feeling something was going to happen today. He just had no idea what it would be. Deciding to inject himself, Roman asked: "How bad is it, Commander?"

"Believe me, young man, it is bad." Tower replied. "I'm guessing his entire army."

"Bloody hell!" Ashley said. "What in the name of Mobius would cause him to attempt such a mad plan?"

"Whatever it is," Roman said, "we'd better get to the others and then to Tower. I've got a nasty feeling that's our only chance."

"I agree." Ashley said as the two sprinted off to the barracks.

* * *

 **Is it just me, or does Eggman have the absolute worst timing possible when it comes to attacks?**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Revealed

**Chapter 10: Secret Revealed**

 _ **The Barracks, 20:15pm**_

Roman and Ashley bounded into the barracks, finding everyone already there.

"About time!" Sonic said, standing from his bed, which also had Sally there. "What's the plan, Rome?"

"There isn't one so far." Roman replied. "But Commander Tower wants us to head to his office. I'm assuming he's going to split us all up to where we're needed."

"Sounds good to me." Sally said as she got up and walked over. "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **Commander Tower's office, 20:45pm**_

The doors opened as Roman, the Freedom Fighters, and Ashley entered the room, finding Shadow and Rouge already present.

"Glad you could get here." Tower said as he turned from a massive bird's eye view map of Omega Two-Zero. Motioning with his hand, Tower beckoned the entire team over. "I'll be splitting you all up into four groups, who'll head to any section of the battle you're needed. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Sally said. "And as leader of the Freedom Fighters, I feel I speak for all of us when I say we'll do whatever you need us to."

"Good." Commander Tower said as he walked over to the map. Pointing to a certain area, he motioned to Sally, Sonic, and Shadow. "You three are to head to the main courtyard and hold it until it is either lost or you are relieved."

Shadow and Sonic both gave disgusted frowns at the news they were to work together, while Sally took them both by the shoulders.

"I know you two don't see eye to eye, but we need to work as a team. For the sake of everyone in this room. Let's go!" At this, she ran out of the room, followed by Sonic, and a rather reluctant Shadow.

Tower watched them leave before turning to Ashley, and gesturing to the map again. "Ashley, you are to take Roman, Roth, Tails and Rouge, and head to the main hangar. That's being hit hard."

Ashley smiled as she turned to her selected team, especially at Roman, who returned the smile. Taking a deep breath, Ashley said: "You heard the Commander, let's move!"

"Gladly." Roman said as he winked at Tails and followed Ashley.

Tails, Roth and Rouge all looked at one another before following suit, hearing Tower giving orders to the others as they did.

* * *

 _ **The Main Hangar…**_

"This is so not good." Roman said as they entered the hangar and saw what was happening.

"You're telling me. When Tower said Eggman was hitting this place hard, he meant it." Tails said.

The hangar was in absolute chaos, with wrecks of G.U.N Dropships and fighters all over the place. Soldiers were using these wrecks as cover against Eggman's robots and Egg-Army soldiers, the former of which were giving the soldiers a pretty hard time.

"Regardless, we were sent to help them, and that's what I plan to do." Ashley said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rouge said. "You got a plan?"

"Let's say I'm working on one." Ashley responded.

"I have a plan." Roth declared. Pointing over to some G.U.N soldiers taking cover near their position, he said: "We'll take cover with those lads over there and get weapons for me, Roman and Tails, then move up until we reach the robots. Then we'll teach them a lesson."

"And exactly how do you propose we neutralise those robots when they're giving our men such a hard time?" Ashley inquired, a hand on her hip.

"You'll see." Roth said, glancing over at Roman and locking eyes with Roman quickly, silently telling Roman what he meant: _I think it's time lad._

Roman nodded, saying back with his eyes: _I know. I was about to tell Ashley the truth when the attack started._

Roth nodded before saying: "Alright, let's get down to business!" At this, he lumbered over to the soldiers, followed by the others, taking cover alongside them.

"About fucking time!" Their leader, an anthropomorphic ferret spat.

"Glad to see you too!" Roman shouted back sarcastically.

"What's the situation, captain?" Ashley asked.

"We've got badniks, and Egg-Army infantry raining fire on us." The ferret replied. "The infantry are dug in deep, and the badniks are providing suppressing fire. It's not looking good for us now, Agent Ashley."

"We can see that." Roman added. "Have you any spare weapons for me, my human friend and Tails?" He requested.

"You're Tails?" the ferret asked Tails bewilderedly.

"Um, yes." Tails replied.

The ferret thought about it for a seconds before asking: "When this is over, could I have an autograph?"

"Uh… Yeah. Sure." Tails said nervously.

"Awesome. Spare weapons are over there." The ferret replied, pointing at some weapons leaning against the hull of a ruined dropship, them being DC-15C Blaster Carbines.

"Thanks, man." Roman said as he forward rolled over to the blasters and headed back over, handing one to Tails and one to Roth, keeping the third for himself.

"Where's _my_ weapon?" Rouge demanded.

"Sorry. These were the only ones they had." Roman said. "You've still got your feet though."

"True." Rouge said. "But my feet are ineffective at long distances."

"Well, pick one up from a dead soldier then." Roman suggested.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, we have a battle to fight." Ashley interrupted.

"Got a point there." Roman declared. "Let's go." With this, they sprinted off, occasionally stopping off behind cover to snap off a few shots, until they got close to one of the badniks.

Ashley turned to Roth and asked: "So what now?"

Roth turned to look at Roman, and nodded. "It's time, lad." Roth said gravely.

"What do you mean, 'it's time'?" Ashley asked.

"You're about to find out." Tails said.

Roman let out a deep breath, and took his lightsaber from his belt.

Ashley looked down at the cylindrical object Roman had taken from his belt with a raised eyebrow. "What's that?"

Roman smiled. "This was what I was going to tell you before Eggman interrupted, so… Here goes." At this, he sprang out of cover, and ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

The blue blade burst from the hilt like a volcanic eruption, bathing Roman in an ocean blue light.

The moment the lightsabers were drawn, all fell silent. All that could be heard was the steady hum of Roman and Roth's lightsabers, both held at the ready.

Suddenly, a command came from the Egg-Army, clearly audible: "Kill the Jedi!"

Instantly, the sounds of blaster fire were heard once more, with a barrage headed Roman and Roth's way.

Roman enmeshed himself into the Force, feeling its power flowing through him once more, and blocked the oncoming bolts, using his knowledge of Shien to deflect the bolts and send them back to the soldier that fired them. Waiting for the fire to cease when the time came for the Egg-Army to reload, Roman charged, instantly attacking the nearest badnik to him, a hulking beast of a badnik that activated energy shields on its arms and retracted its cannons in favour of some ugly looking blades. Allowing himself a smirk, Roman leapt into the air, striking down at the badnik in an effort to cleave the badnik's head in two.

The badnik blocked the blow before grabbing Roman out of the air by retracting the blade and sprouting a hand, proceeding to then throw Roman to the floor.

Getting to his feet, Roman parried the clumsy slash made at him by the badnik and leaped over the next, allowing his momentum to carry him into a forward roll, which upon coming out of, he turned and made to strike at the badnik's back. This blow found its mark, cutting through many of the badnik's key components.

Weakened, the badnik staggered forwards, allowing Roman to leap up again and attempt the strike he had attempted at first, except this one met its target, slicing the badnik's head smoothly off.

Roman hit the floor gracefully, before then turning his attention to the Egg-Army soldiers, who again focused some of their fire on him. Deflecting all the shots fired at him, Roman charged their ranks and jumped behind their cover. Upon turning to face them, he saw about ten soldiers, all armed with blaster rifles.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said one of them. "Shoot him!"

The soldiers took their orders to heart, immediately opening fire on the vulpine Jedi.

Roman blocked all of these until they stopped. Allowing himself a smirk, Roman said simply: "My turn." The moment he said this, he used the Force to augment his speed as he surged forward, decapitating the first of the ten with a crosscut. The second he first cut the soldier's blaster in two, and then quickly followed it up by doing the same to the soldier. A third tried to catch him from behind, but Roman sensed this, and switching to a reverse grip, he stabbed backwards, catching the soldier square in the abdomen. The fourth dropped his blaster and instead drew his knife, moving towards Roman in an effort to gut him. Before he could even get remotely close, Roman kicked him back and opened his throat with a wide slash. As for the fifth, they were more cautious, backing away from Roman while snapping off shots. Roman blocked them all before using the Force to levitate the soldier and pull him closer, striking him down as he did so. Turning away from the kill, Roman faced the other five, all of which opened fire. Closing quickly, Roman cut the sixth in two, slashed the seventh across the torso, sliced the skull of the eighth in two, disembowelled the ninth, and finally stabbing the tenth, who crumpled to the floor as blood leaked from his mouth.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Roman saw that the battle was clearing up as he watched. Attaching the lightsaber back to his belt, Roman walked over to his crew, re-joining Roth on the way.

"Nice job, Rome!" Tails praised.

"Thanks, buddy." Roman said, ruffling the young kit's bangs. He gave a curt nod to Rouge before turning to Ashley, who was clearly giving Tower the message. Once it was clear she had finished, Roman called out: "Ashley!"

Ashley turned to face him, and her face lit up before turning slightly saddened as she walked up. "So you were a Jedi all this time, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Roman frowned guiltily. "Yeah."

"Why?" Ashley asked. "Why did you think it necessary to hide your identity, when you knew you could trust me?"

"It wasn't you that I didn't trust, Ash." Roman said. "It was everyone else. When you're wanted dead by the Empire like me, Roth and other Jedi are, you need to retain a basic suspicion of everybody. Because anybody could be an Imperial spy, who could easily inform the Emperor of a Jedi, and then have the Emperor send in Darth Vader." Roman sighed. "And then you'd likely get hurt. I didn't want that for the-" Roman stopped himself before he said it, mostly due to his restraint, but also due to his reluctance to let go of the Jedi Code.

"The what?" Ashley inquired.

Roman took a deep breath, banished the thoughts temporarily from his mind, and as smoothly as he could, completed his sentence: "The girl that I love."

* * *

Ashley's mind went blank as she pondered this one single fact. _He… loves me too?_ Ashley asked herself. It seemed almost too good to be true. If she remembered correctly from what she had read about the Jedi, they forbade romantic attachments. Or any attachments in fact. But then she remembered Order Sixty-Six, and how that might have changed a Jedi. She allowed herself to smile, far more warmly then she had ever smiled before, saying: "Then I guess I won't be regretting this then."

Before Roman could react, Ashley had seized his collar, and was drawing him in for a kiss.

Before her lips could meet his, her communicator came on, with the voice of Commander Tower speaking through it:

"Ashley! You and your team are needed at the training fields. Some of your friends are pinned down over there." Tower barked.

Ashley silently swore at Tower for interrupting a romantic moment before saying: "Tell them we're on our way." At this, she broke away from Roman, and beckoned the other members of the team over. "Okay. Tower's now sending us to the training fields. Apparently some of the Freedom Fighters are pinned down over there. Let's go!" At this, Ashley turned and sprinted off, followed suit by Rouge.

Roman watched them go as he was patted on the shoulder by Roth and Tails as congratulations for finally confessing his feelings for Ashley, before they too followed Ashley.

* * *

 **There you have it. Roman has confessed his feelings for Ashley. The only question is, will they ever get the chance to share a kiss? Read on, and find out for yourselves, 'cause you ain't getting no spoilers from me!**

 **On another note, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Reckoning

**Chapter 11: Reckoning**

 _ **Just outside Omega-Two-Zero's airspace…**_

Eggman was feeling proud of himself. And to be honest, why wouldn't he? He had launched an attack on a G.U.N base, and taken them completely by surprise. And now, he was getting close to winning. He had heard reports that the Freedom Fighters had joined the fray, but Eggman was waiting until Sonic and Roman's location had been reported before joining the battle himself. Otherwise, he'd simply be wasting his time. Simple as. Deciding now would be a good time to call up his lieutenants, the so-called 'Egg-Bosses', he first contacted Egg-Boss Axel the Water Buffalo, calling him via holoprojector. Instantly, a holographic image of Axel came into view. "Axel, what news from your front?" Eggman asked.

"Nothing to report, so far, Doctor." Axel replied. "Just dealing with heavy resistance from a force of G.U.N forces led by the Freedom Fighters Bunnie D'Coolette, Antoine D'Coolette and Rotor the Walrus. We've managed to pin them down, but they're still putting up heavy resistance."

Eggman scowled as he mulled this over. "Keep up the pressure. They'll crack soon enough."

"Yes sir." Axel said as he cut the connection.

Eggman returned to merely leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. The base would fall. Of this he had little to no doubt. Next, he contacted his next Egg-Boss, Lord Mordred Hood. "Hood! What news?"

"G-good news, sir!" Sonic is right here! Up against our forces!" Mordred replied fearfully. "So's his princess, _and_ Shadow the Hedgehog."

Eggman scowled. He'd almost forgotten about Shadow. But right now, Shadow was of little matter to Eggman. Shadow was similar enough to Sonic that Eggman would be able to take on both of them simultaneously. Deciding now was the time to enter the battle and tip things decisively in his favour, Eggman engaged the engines on his newest invention, and flew off towards Lord Hood's position in the main courtyard.

* * *

 _ **The training fields…**_

Bunnie jumped out of cover and fired several more shots at the enemy before jumping back behind cover, sighing as she did. "Things jus' ain't goin' our way right now." She muttered to herself.

"You just noticed that, did you?" Rotor said as he returned fire.

"Hey!" Antoine shouted: "Don't be insulting my wife, you fuel!"

"It's fool, Sugar." Bunnie replied just as a voice called out:

"Yo!"

Bunnie looked to see Roman, flanked by Ashley, Tails, Rouge, and Roth sprinting towards them, taking cover next to Bunnie. "Great ta see ya, Sugar." Bunnie said as she hugged Roman.

"Gimme a sitrep." Roman asked.

"We've got Egg-Army tanks and armour on us and tons of Egg-Army infantry." Antoine replied. "Things are looking bad 'ere, Roman."

"No shit." Roman said curtly. Turning to Ashley, Roman said: "What's the plan, Ash?"

Ashley turned to him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's called a nickname." Roman said. "Figured you'd like it."

"I do." Ashley said. "I was just wondering why-"

"If you two are finished wondering, then I suggest we get down to the bloody fighting!" Roth shouted.

"Got a point there, Roth!" Roman said as he drew his latest acquisition, a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. He proceeded to jump from cover and fire, managing to down several enemy infantry before ducking down behind cover as blaster bolts sailed over their heads. "Fuck these guys have a lot of firepower." Roman said.

"You should've seen 'em when we got here to stop 'em." Bunnie said. "We were gettin' our butts kicked, but we managed to take much of it down."

Roman sighed. "That's a relief." He said as he cautiously poked his head above cover. He managed to catch a glimpse before a blaster bolt flew right over him, barely missing his head and discharging into somewhere behind him. "Motherfucker!" Roman snarled. "That's it! I am taking a piece out of these guys! Roth, on me!" At this, he sprang to his feet, and activated his lightsaber before charging the enemy ranks.

Closing instantly with the enemy, Roman made an impact by slicing the barrel of the first soldier's blaster off, and then decapitated the poor Mobian. Ducking a blaster bolt from a different direction, Roman cut into a second's torso. Whirling around, he did the same to a third and dropkicked a fourth before stabbing downwards. A fifth dropped his blaster rifle altogether and drew a knife, slashing wide at Roman in an effort to open the vulpine Jedi's throat. Jumping back to avoid the blow, Roman reciprocated, only this time, the blow found its mark and the soldier fell, blood sliding from the wound like a fountain. Moving away from the corpse, Roman separated the upper half from the lower half of a sixth. He saw a seventh about to shoot him, but before he could, the seventh crumpled to the floor, several blaster wounds becoming visible. Turning to the shooter, he saw Ashley approaching. "I had that under control."

"Sure." Ashley said sarcastically. She looked past Roman and shoved him to the side, blasting an eighth soldier through the skull, showering the others with blood.

One of which soon found one end of a green double bladed lightsaber in his chest.

Roth walked up to the soldier in question and ripped his lightsaber free, whirling around and beheading three soldiers simultaneously. Spinning his lightsaber like a battle-staff, Roth cut every soldier before him into ribbons.

Roman, not to be outdone, left one soldier trying to hold in his intestines, opened the throat of another, and did the same to the next soldier in his vicinity after kicking him down. Pausing a moment to look around, Roman saw that his presence had given the G.U.N soldiers a much needed burst of confidence, with them taking down many of the tanks. Smiling at their rise in fortune, Roman turned, only to find another tank before him, with an Egg-Boss sticking out from the top: Axel the Water Buffalo.

"Time to die, Jedi." Axel grunted.

Roman smirked. "How about you get your ass out of there and face me one-on one?"

Axel smirked. "I guess I could. I do like a challenge." At this, he ducked back into the tank, and after much yelling and cursing from within, the Egg-Boss emerged from behind the tank, wielding an ugly looking hammer in one hand, and a spiked mace in the other. "Better get ready, foxy. When I'm done with you, there won't be enough of you to scrape off of my hooves."

"Bitch please." Roman said. "I've heard worse taunts from Count Dooku. And he was old enough to be your grandpa!"

Axel responded with a roar of rage, and charged Roman, who raised his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

* * *

The moment Axel swung at him, Roman ducked underneath and slashed at him.

Axel blocked the blow with his mace and swung down with his hammer, hoping to cave Roman's skull in.

Rolling out of the way, Roman jumped up and attempted to dropkick the towering buffalo. When he performed the manoeuvre though, it didn't even faze the big guy.

"My turn, little foxy." Axel said as he dropped his weapons and lashed out with a mighty kick that Roman wasn't expecting, sending the smaller Mobian sprawling.

Roman got up and shook himself off, turning off his lightsaber and hooking it onto his belt. "If that's how you wanna play it, then bring it!" At this, he charged and attempted to tackle the much larger Mobian.

Axel felt himself be pushed back, but countered by knocking Roman down with a fierce double-handed axe handle to his back. Following that up, he picked Roman up and hit the fox with a stinging gutwrench suplex.

"Roman!" Ashley shouted.

Axel smiled sadistically as he watched Roman getting to his feet. Walking over, he knocked Roman back down with a brutal right hand to the face before grabbing him by the head and throwing him face-first through a glass window.

Roman shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he felt an all too familiar sensation: The feeling of fresh blood dripping down his right cheek. Dragging himself out of the window, Roman turned to find Axel's fist flying towards his face. Quickly, Roman found the energy to dodge before turning, hitting Axel with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. This clearly dazed Axel, so Roman took advantage and leapt onto Axel's back, managing to lock in a rear naked choke on the Egg-Boss.

Axel clawed at Roman's grip before turning around and staggering backwards, driving the vulpine Jedi into a nearby light-pole.

Roman grimaced in pain, but held on, holding on as tightly as his arms allowed him, managing to grapevine his legs around Axel's abdomen, squeezing as hard as he could.

Axel clawed at Roman's arms several more times. Suddenly, he sank to one knee, beginning to fade.

Realising he was succeeding, Roman squeezed even more tightly.

Finally, Axel fell forwards onto the floor.

Getting off, Roman backed off a few paces before activating his lightsaber, raising it to be ready to behead the Egg-Boss.

Axel forced himself to a knee and looked up to see Roman standing there. Understanding, Axel readied himself. "Do it. Kill me and be done with it."

Roman considered it for a second, but then turned off his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. "No. I don't kill unarmed people. You wanna die? Go commit suicide or some shit." At this, he turned and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me, asshole." Axel snarled as he got up and charged.

Roman heard this, sighed, and whirled round, igniting his lightsaber and slashing viciously at Axel. Shortly after, Axel's right arm fell to the floor, absent the rest of his body.

Axel roared in pain as he clutched the stump, just as Roman placed his lightsaber at Axel's throat.

"Next time you attack me, I'll take off your head." Roman growled before turning to walk back to his friends, watching as Ashley finished what was obviously a communiqué from Commander Tower:

"I'll tell them right away sir. Ashley out." Ashley said as she turned to look at everyone. "Looks like Eggman has decided to grace us with his presence. Sonic and Shadow are taking him on in the main courtyard."

Roman smiled. "Then we shouldn't keep him waiting." At this, he turned on his heel and walked towards the courtyard, with his friends in close pursuit.

* * *

 _ **The Main Courtyard…**_

Sonic grunted as he and Shadow hit the wall once again. "Dang, Eggman's gotten good at this." Sonic remarked.

"No shit, Faker." Shadow growled in reply.

Sonic got to his feet and once again looked over Eggman's new toy. Years of fighting the maniacal scientist had taught Sonic to look for the weaknesses in Eggman's inventions. But this time, he could find none.

Eggman's new robot was an ugly looking scorpion, which Eggman had called the Egg-Scorpion. It was armed accordingly, with the tail sting being used as a melee weapon, while Eggman had built laser cannons onto what would be the shoulders of the scorpion. Within the

Shadow did the same, all while silently admiring Eggman's thoroughness. _He's clearly thought this one through,_ Shadow thought before he decided to then start using his biggest trump card: His Chaos powers. Drawing back his arm, a ball of energy forming in his hand, he shouted: _"Chaos…_ _ **SPEAR!"**_ Thrusting forward, he cast a spear-shaped bolt of chaos energy directly at Eggman's cockpit, scoring a hit with a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, however, Eggman's cockpit was completely intact. "Wha…" Shadow began, but was thrown back when Eggman fired one of his cannons right at him, the bolt discharging at Shadow's feet and sending the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Life Form' flying.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out before turning to face Eggman again. "You'll regret that, Eggman."

"Oh. Will I?" Eggman asked sarcastically. "And how exactly do you plan on making me regret it, when my Egg-Scorpion is absolutely invulnerable?"

"I'll find a way." Sonic retorted. "I always have."

"So you have. But not this time." Eggman replied. They prepared to meet in combat once again, before something flew out of nowhere and crashed into the side of the Egg-Scorpion, sending it skidding away a few metres. "Who did that?!" Eggman demanded.

"Who else but your favourite Jedi Knight?" said an all too familiar voice.

Sonic turned, his face curling into his famous juvenile grin.

Walking into view, lightsaber in his hand and ignited, flanked by Ashley, Rouge, Roth, and Tails, was Roman.

* * *

Eggman's face too, curled into a devilish smile. "So. The Prodigal Jedi Knight returns."

"Yep." Roman replied, spinning his lightsaber into a defensive stance. "And now I'm here, I'm gonna help Sonic plant his boot straight up your butthole."

Eggman cackled as he typed in a few commands from the safety of his cockpit. Once he did, the Egg-Scorpion assumed a combat-ready stance. "Bold words, Jedi scum. Are you prepared to back them up?"

"Depends on if you're ready to run away, screaming vows of revenge again, Doctor Fatty Von Dumbass." Roman shot back, causing everyone to start laughing, especially Ashley.

"Does he always call Doctor Eggman that?" Ashley asked her nearest port of information, that being Tails.

"All the time." Tails said.

Eggman, meanwhile was now fuming in his cockpit. "You think you're funny, do you? Well, here's a good one: I kill you, and then take your feline girlfriend over there prisoner!" Eggman spat.

Roman turned to Ashley, then back at Eggman, and snarled: "Bring it, baldy!" At this, he jumped into the air, and slashed at Eggman.

But when his blow found its mark, it had little to no effect on the Egg-Scorpion. Backing off in disbelief, Roman made to say something, but was stopped when Eggman cackled:

"Did you really think it'd be that easy to defeat me, Jedi? Well, newsflash: It isn't! Do you know what my Egg-Scorpion is made out of?" Eggman asked tauntingly.

Roman already knew the answer to the question. "Cortosis fucking alloy." Roman growled.

"Precisely." Eggman said as his smile widened. "Which means, your precious lightsaber cannot hope to pierce the hide of this wonderful contraption!" At this, Eggman broke into another fit of cackling laughter.

Roman's face contorted into a determined snarl. Reaching out with the Force, he lifted a large troop transport and tossed it at the Egg-Scorpion. Before it could hit though, the Egg-Scorpion leapt out of the way.

"Aha! Did you really expect that to work a second time, Jedi?" Eggman taunted. "Now, it's my turn." With this, the Egg-Scorpion lunged, its stinger ready to strike.

Roman jumped to the side to avoid the impact, and slashed at the tail, hoping that was vulnerable. Unfortunately, it was not, and Roman was forced to duck as the Egg-Scorpion retaliated with a swipe of the tail before backflipping away.

As this had been happening, Sonic was waiting, waiting to regain his strength before re-entering the fight to help his friend. Turning to see Sally, who was checking on Shadow, their eyes met. Being in love with Sally as he was, Sonic couldn't help but be entranced. As they held one another's gaze, a silent message passed between them: _I love you._

Once that had passed, Sally said out loud: "Go get 'em, tiger."

Sonic smirked before turning to where Roman was now fighting Eggman, and rushed to join him, the two facing Eggman alone.

"I was wondering when you'd get back in the fight." Roman said to Sonic once the cerulean speedster had rejoined him.

"Sorry; had to get some energy back." Sonic replied.

"Fair enough." Roman replied. He made to say more, and would have, had Eggman not interrupted:

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment of bromance, but I thought you two were facing me?" Eggman demanded.

Roman and Sonic turned to face Eggman, then each other, and nodded. Roman reached out with the Force, thrust out his hand, and unleashed a Force Push that knocked Eggman back a few paces.

Seizing the opportunity to strike, Sonic sped towards Eggman and landed a spin-dash to Eggman's cockpit before back flipping away.

"Grr, you'll pay for that, Sonic!" Eggman growled.

"Didn't know we got fines for kicking ass." Roman quipped, causing a few laughs to break out amongst the fight's spectators, those being the Freedom Fighters, Shadow, Rouge, and Ashley, who was among the ones laughing.

Eggman's face curled into a growl before he yelled: "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" The instant he said this, the Egg-Scorpion lunged forward, stinger moving forward with it.

Roman blocked the stinger with his lightsaber before stepping into the Egg-Scorpion's guard and landing a Force-augmented punch to the glass around Eggman's cockpit, cracking the glass.

" **WHAT?!"** A bewildered Eggman spluttered as he noticed the crack. "That shouldn't have been possible!"

"You underestimate the Jedi, Eggman." Roman replied. "And the Force."

Eggman responded with a tail-sweep, one that took both Sonic and Roman by surprise and knocked both clear off of their feet and onto the floor, both landing hard.

Roman groaned as he shook the cobwebs from his skull, just as he heard Ashley's voice cry:

"Roman, look out!"

Roman cleared the cobwebs just as he realised the sting of the Egg-Scorpion was hurtling right towards him. Reaching for his lightsaber, which was a few metres away, Roman called it to his hand and ignited it just in time, blocking the Egg-Scorpion's sting. Pushing against it, Roman gritted his teeth. He knew he was little match for Force how much hydraulic force was behind the sting, but he enmeshed himself in the Force, augmenting his strength as much as possible as he fought to stay alive.

Sonic, however, wasn't so lucky, as one of the Egg-Scorpion's pincers grasped him around the waist and lifted him into the air, before throwing him back down again with an audible crack.

Sally, who was watching this, shut her eyes tightly, praying to the Goddess that what she just heard was simply the tarmac cracking and not Sonic's bones splintering.

Eggman cackled as he lifted Sonic up and did it once more before he grabbed Sonic and drew him to the cockpit, so that he and his hated enemy were face to face for the last time. "How does it feel to finally lose, Sonic?"

Sonic grimaced, but his face formed a smile. "Not that bad, actually. Gave you a run for your money. But at least I'm dying for those I care about." As he said this, he turned to Sally, smiling.

"How romantic." Eggman spat, aiming both shoulder cannons at Sonic. "Nevertheless, it has been good knowing you, Sonic. But all things must come to an end, and today, your life is at an end." Eggman cackled as his guns began charging up. "Sayonara, Sonic!"

Sonic shut his eyes, preparing to meet his Maker. But then, he found himself being dropped and hearing the sound of Eggman shouting in rage. Opening his eyes, Sonic looked behind him to see Shadow, looking like he was about to tear someone's head off.

Roman rose from where he'd been pinned to the floor and readied his lightsaber. "Glad to have you back in the fight, Shadow."

Shadow said nothing, merely glaring at Eggman.

Sonic got to his feet and walked up next to Roman, readying himself once again. "What'd you do, Shadow?"

"Chaos Blast." Shadow answered.

"Fair enough." Roman added. "I mean, look what it did to the Egg-Scorpion."

Sonic looked at the Egg Scorpion, realising it was now beaten and battered. The force of the Chaos Blast seemed to have blown some of the Cortosis casing off of the Egg-Scorpion.

Roman looked at both Sonic and Shadow and said: "What do you say about me dealing with cutting shit up, while you two get down to just cracking that cockpit?"

"Sounds like a plan." Shadow said, a rare grin now crossing the Ultimate Life-Form's face.

"Sounds like a definite plan." Sonic said. "Let's do it!" At this, he sprinted at Eggman, followed suit by Shadow.

Roman smiled as he once again activated his lightsaber, enveloped himself in the Force, and broke into a sprint, striking at the nearest exposed part of the Egg-Scorpion: the right hand claw. Promptly, it fell to the floor.

" _ **NO!"**_ Eggman wailed. "I was so close!"

"Not close enough, Eggman!" Sonic said as he spin-dashed Eggman's cockpit again and again, while Shadow fired Chaos Spear after Chaos Spear at it.

Roman ducked under the Egg-Scorpion's sting before reaching out with the Force, managing to rip the entire thing clear off before finally jumping, and striking at the left hand claw, which fell off instantly. Finally, he turned off his lightsaber, hooked it onto his belt, turned, and reached out with the Force, concentrating on the glass surrounding Eggman's cockpit, finally ripping the entire thing apart with a triumphant yell.

* * *

Eggman howled expletives as the Egg-Scorpion finally fell, destroyed, like so many of his inventions Sonic had destroyed. Crawling out of what had been the Egg-Mobile, he looked up to see Roman standing there, lightsaber at his throat.

"I should kill you right fucking now." Roman declared. "You murdered my family. You murdered the family of almost every single Freedom Fighter, including Tails'. It would be justice. In this instance, blood demands blood."

Eggman scowled in contempt. "So you would kill me to avenge what you lost?"

"Yes." Roman said, tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

Eggman's contemptuous scowl became a wry smile. "Do it, then. End my life and avenge your parents."

Roman smirked himself. "Gladly." At this, he raised his lightsaber, ready to behead the man that had caused him and the Freedom Fighters so much pain, but before he could, he heard someone cry:

"Stop!"

Roman stopped, his lightsaber mere inches away from Eggman's neck. Turning, he saw who had made the command: Sally.

* * *

Roman stared at Sally in confusion. "Why should I, Sally? Like I said, he single handedly destroyed our lives! He murdered every Freedom Fighter's parents save for your dad, left Bunnie with cybernetic prosthetics, and has been a thorn in our side since day one! Why shouldn't I kill him? I can sense that you want him dead just as much as I do."

"True, but not until he's stood trial for his crimes!" Sally protested.

"You want to take him prisoner?" Roman growled.

"Yes." Sally said. "We'll take him to the most secure prison we can find, and from there, put him on trial for crimes against the Mobian people. And when we find him guilty, and we will, then you have my express permission to behead him on the spot."

Roman exhaled as he replied: "Why not do it now? It'll save us the hassle of all that judicial hoopla, and we can rest easy, knowing that for once, the Freedom Fighters aren't needed."

"True." Sally said. "But to do so will only put you on a dark path. One I'm not sure any of us would want to follow you on."

"Sally's right, lad." Roth injected. "If ye kill Eggman now, you'll only be set on the path to the Dark Side. Do ye want to end up like Darth Vader?"

Roman's grip on his lightsaber loosened as he lowered it, turning as if to walk away.

"What? So that's it?" Eggman demanded. "Then I guess I was wrong. You are weak. So weak in fact it's pathetic. In fact, I'll hedge the bet that if your parents were alive to see you now, they'd recoil at how disgustingly weak their son has become."

Roman's rage returned as he turned back around, lightsaber at Eggman's throat once more. "Never. _**EVER.**_ Mention my parents again."

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Eggman said. "Ha! I'd like to see you try. Face it Roman. You're weak. Always have been, always will be."

"Don't tempt me, Eggman." Roman said, his hand holding his lightsaber so tightly his hand was trembling.

"Roman please." Came the voice of Tails. "This isn't you. this isn't the Roman I know as my best friend. This isn't the Roman who's training me as a Jedi. Roman, as your Padawan, _and_ your best friend, I'm begging you, don't do this."

"C'mon, Roman." Eggman said. "Just do it. The waiting's starting to kill me." Eggman allowed himself a little laugh at the joke.

Roman gritted his teeth, and raised his lightsaber, poised, and ready to strike, but not before another voice came to his ear: Ashley's.

"Roman, listen to me. If what you said in the hangar is true, and you do love me, then please, don't do this." Ashley begged.

Eggman spat before taunting: "So, what'll it be, Roman? Kill me and avenge everything I've done to you and the Freedom Fighters, or spare me, and allow all that, including the deaths of your mommy and daddy, to go unavenged? Make your choice." Eggman demanded, his sneer returning.

Roman shut his eyes, let out an almost feral, infuriated yell filled with emotion, and swung his lightsaber, bearing down with every ounce of strength he had.

The eyes of all who stood as witnesses widened, shocked at what they saw.

* * *

Roman stood over Eggman, lightsaber still activated in his hand.

Eggman sat where he had been, motionless.

A large slash mark was visible, barely above Eggman's head.

Eggman finally moved, looking up at the slash above his head, then back at Roman, bursting into a fit of scornful laughter. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't do it, Roman. You're nothing but a weak, pathetic little brat. Just like you were when you were younger, and I still served King Acorn."

Roman said nothing, merely switched off his lightsaber, and backhanded Eggman across the face, ensuring the pommel of his lightsaber caught Eggman, knocking Eggman out cold and drawing blood. After this, he turned to face those he called his friends, his face a picture of pure anguish. Saying nothing, he hooked his lightsaber onto his belt, and walked away, barging past anyone in his way.

"You did a very brave thing just now, Roman." Sally called out after him, but heard nothing in return. Upon this, she fell silent and bowed her head, sighing.

Roth made to say something, but said nothing, knowing it would likely have the opposite effect.

Tails suddenly felt excessively guilty. He knew Roman, and Roman wasn't one to let this sort of thing slide.

Ashley felt the worst out of the four. _What was I thinking?_ She thought to herself. _Using his love as a bargaining chip. And for what? To pass up the chance to kill someone he's wanted to kill for a while._ Ashley folded her arms, but suddenly, a hand found her shoulder. Looking up, Ashley saw Sally, who said:

"Go after him, Ashley. If he does love you, he'll forgive you. I know he will." With this, she gave Ashley an encouraging smile.

Ashley nodded mutely, before turning to run after Roman, following him as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

 **Whelp, Roman is _not_ a happy bunny right now. But think about it; what would you do if you were there? Beg him not to kill Eggman, or egg him on? (no pun intended)**

 **Anyways, please leave your reviews, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: Letting Go

**Chapter 12: Letting Go**

 _ **The Training Fields, 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 3238, 3:30 am**_

It was nearly sunrise when Ashley finally caught sight of Roman, standing with his back to her, watching as the first rays of sunlight broke the night. Taking a deep breath, Ashley called out: "Roman?"

The vulpine Jedi turned, his face in a frown. "Yeah?"

Ashley slowly walked towards him, finally standing at his side. "I just wanted to say that you did a very brave thing when you didn't kill Eggman just now."

Roman scoffed bitterly. "How is it brave when I can't even kill the guy who killed my parents? Who gave me this?" As he said this, he pointed to the scar that ran across his right cheek. Turning away, Roman added: "Who caused Bunnie to start using cybernetic legs and a cybernetic left arm? Who killed Sally's mother, and the unborn child she was carrying; Sally's little brother or sister." Bowing his head, Roman said: "I feel like a fucking coward."

"You're not a coward, Roman." Ashley said gently. "By letting Eggman live, you broke a hold over you that would've otherwise led you to the Dark Side. And plus, from what I've read, killing isn't the Jedi way."

"The Jedi are gone!" Roman snapped, whirling on Ashley. "And so are their ways."

Ashley backed off slightly, suddenly scared.

Roman realised what he had done and immediately said: "Sorry, Ash. I guess I can be a bit of an asshole when I'm angry."

"It's not your fault, Roman." Ashley said comfortingly. "If anything, it's my fault."

Roman looked confused. "That's not true. How can it be your fault?"

Ashley felt herself tearing up as she said: "Because I used your love for me as little more than a bargaining chip to get what I wanted. Now that you're the way you are over this, I feel guilty. Maybe I should have let you kill Eggman."

"Nah." Roman said. "Now that I've calmed down a bit, I've realised that killing Eggman wouldn't have solved anything."

"What do you mean?" Ashley found herself asking.

"If I had killed Eggman, would everything be back as it was when I was seven? My parents still alive, me having not suffered all this hardship, Bunnie with her actual legs and arm still there? Sally now with a potentially annoying ten-year old little brother or sister?" Roman laughed a little at the last one.

Ashley did so too, realising the humour in what could have been.

Roman shook his head. "Now that I think about it, if Eggman not done all that, I would never have gotten to where I am now. In fact, had everything that happened that night not happened, I might've died two months ago during Order Sixty-Six." Turning to Ashley, facing her fully, Roman then added: "And on top of all that, I would have never met you."

Ashley found herself suddenly feeling very weak at the knees. Roman was effectively flat-out telling her he loved her. Her breathing became very ragged, as she felt the same force she had felt during that brief moment in the corridor outside her room, right before she had got the call from Tower saying they were under attack.

Roman felt the same force pulling him towards Ashley, only this time, he wanted it.

Ashley found herself inches away from Roman, but then she pulled away. "I… I can't." She said.

Roman's face turned to one of hurt. "Why not?"

"Because… Because of who you are." Ashley replied. "You're a Jedi. And… As I recall, Jedi aren't really allowed attachments."

Roman's hurt look turned to a smile. "True. But you're forgetting something: The Jedi are effectively no more. Their teachings no longer matter. Well, most of them anyways." Stepping closer, Roman added: "And now that I think about it, what went down in the courtyard's taught me something: That I can't keep living in the past. In order to have a future, I need to let go of the past."

Ashley mulled it over, and then realised Roman's meaning. Just like in the hangar, she allowed the warmest smile possible to cross her face. "In that case;" she said, wrapping her arms around Roman's neck. "I'll never need to live this down." With that exact phrase, just as the sun became visible on the horizon, she leaned in and kissed him.

Despite him expecting it, Roman's eyes went wide with shock at the feeling of Ashley's lips on his, and his brain felt as if it were melting through his body. But slowly, he allowed himself to let go, wrapping his own arms around Ashley and closing his eyes.

Ashley's arms fell from around Roman's neck, with her right hand finding Roman's left shoulder, and her left hand reaching his waist, where she could feel Roman's lightsaber. Pure bliss enveloped her as she got used to feeling Roman in her arms.

Leaning into the kiss more, Roman breathed in Ashley's scent, growing accustomed to the feel of Ashley in his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss broke, with Ashley remarking: "They do say it all goes downhill after the first kiss."

Roman smiled before saying: "That depends."

Ashley shook her head and made to kiss him again, but the sound of a voice drew their attention:

"Well! It's about time!"

Roman and Ashley turned to find Team Rose standing there, Amy at their head. Almost immediately afterwards, Roman and Ashley found themselves being lifted into the air.

"Ah come on!" Roman protested. "Is there any respect for privacy these days?"

"Sorry, but you two lovebirds need to cool off!" Amy declared.

"The canoe lake!" Cream bleated as she pointed. Promptly, they headed over there, with Big carrying Roman and Ashley in the fireman's carry position up to the edge of the pier, promptly putting them down and pushing them in.

" _ **OH SHIT!"**_ Roman shouted as he and Ashley tumbled into the water.

Team Rose cheered amongst themselves and shared a high five, with Amy saying to Roman: "Call that payback for planting that stink-bomb inside our barracks."

Cream burst out laughing and high-fived Amy before the three of them left.

Roman watched them leave before turning to Ashley, saying: "Remind me to prank them sometime. With something water based."

Ashley chuckled and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck once more. "And you were talking about letting go just now."

Roman smirked. "Old habits die hard, Ashley." At this, he kissed Ashley, thankful that he had at last let go of his demons.

* * *

 **Now ain't that a nice way to end a fanfic?**

 **Now this one is complete: I feel the need to quote Achmed the Dead Terrorist: OKAY, MOVING ON!**

 **My next fanfic will be returning to my Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog series, and it shall be coming up very, _very_ soon.**

 **As well as that, please leave your reviews, and until I return to this series (after I've completed my upcoming fanfic), May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
